Until The End
by siriuslypheonix
Summary: The time has come and Lily's finally starting Hogwarts. Her life is perfect-her best friend, her two amazing  most of the time brothers, and her life's just getting better. Or is it? SHM/LLP. Not obvious in the first chapter, but will be later.
1. The Human Tomato: Unleashed

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter (I wish I did), I just own the plot.:D

Hey! Sorry this is so short, it's my first FanFic, so I just want to see how it goes. It's about Lily and Scorpius, but you don't actually see that until the next chapter.:-)

Please rate and review:D

**_ Chapter One: The Human Tomato; Unleashed_**

My heart was racing as my dad led me to the entrance of platform nine and three-quarters. As I saw Albus and James barge through the wall, I remembered when Dad told me the time when he couldn't get through the barrier in his second year. What if that happened to me?  
'Dad, I don't know about this...' I said nervously as I saw Hugo, my big-headed cousin step into the wall and disappear into thin air.  
'Don't worry Lils, you'll be fine!' My Dad replied chuckling to himself.  
'If you say s-' My sentence finished after that. I let out a worryingly high pitched squeal as my third-year cousin pushed me through the barrier.

'See! It wasn't that bad now was it?' Rose said in a reassuring way, which had slight impact on me. She helped me get up off the ground and brush myself off.  
'Thanks,' I mumbled. Why did she always have to embarrass me? I mean honestly I love her to bits, but seriously , now about half of the students and parents turned to look at the girl who stumbled and nearly tripped to through the barrier. I saw my reflection in the train window, my face had gone as red as my mother's fiery red hair. Great! Stare at the living tomato why don't you? I walked off angrily towards Albus, who happened to be in the same year as Rose, when a hand gently touched my shoulder. As a instant reflex I had just managed to whack my dad in the gut.  
'OW!' He cried in pain.  
'Sorry...' I bit my lip and said worriedly.  
'It's okay... But that's not why I came to talk to you,'  
I raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
'I came to talk to you, because I know that you may get embarrassed by your brothers and cousins, but stick together. And no matter what house you get into, Gin- your mother and I will always love you.' He said so only I could hear. He always restricted himself from saying my mother's name. I wondered why on the other hand.  
'Thanks Dad,' I said blushing, feeling the blood rushing to my face. He kissed me on the head, and told me to get on the train.

I hurried to get to my siblings and cousins, and hoped no one noticed that I was blushing. My head was bowed low, and I waited to calm down before I lifted it up again. Breathe in... Breathe out. Everything will be fine, you'll be put in Gryffindor, and that's it. You'll be with your family, and Dad and Mum will be proud of me. I mean they'll be proud if I'm in any house right? My worried thoughts were interrupted when my obnoxious brother walked in the carriage, I tried to say something witty, but I was too nervous to say anything. Words were forming at the tip of my tongue but refused to come out.  
'Look I know you're nervous, as was I but look at me now!' he exclaimed.  
'What? Obnoxious, annoying and vain?' I retorted. He looked hurt, and he got up to leave.  
'Wait no! Don't leave, I'm sorry' I cried as he turned around with a confused face. A smirk lurked up around the corners of his mouth.  
I gave a toothy grin and he gave a low chuckle. James was going into fifth year, and was soon starting his O.. He wanted to follow my fathers footsteps into being an auror, I on the other hand wanted to work as an 'unspeakable' in the Department Of Mysteries. James smiled at me and said, 'You know, I bet you a Galleon that you'll be put in Gryffindor like the rest of us,' I winced at the thought of me being in Slytherin. I wouldn't mind it but, it just seemed a bit out of order. 'A galleon it is then!' I smirked.  
'I may have to change that, you make a pretty good Slytherin if I may say so,' He winked as he got up and left the carriage.

'Ow.' I rubbed my head painfully as I had banged my head on the train wall. I didn't even realise I had dozed off, thinking about how good a Slytherin I would be. Oh Merlin. I completely forgot that I needed to change into my robes. I got up and I realised a familiar pair of eyes staring at me. Strangely reminded me of someone, I just don't remember who... My pale face soon change into a bright crimson as the grey eyes turned away.

We were finally at Hogsmeade. I mean I can't believe I'm seeing it for real! Dad always told me the stories about The Three Broomsticks and the amazing Honeydukes. As I turned to the lake, James winked at me quickly and I smiled to myself. Albus was grinning like a complete idiot and turned to look at me. He swiftly turned to face his friend again. A familiar shiver ran through me.

I got into a boat with two other boys and a shy looking girl. One of the two boys took out his hand and said,  
'Hi! My name is Callum!' I nodded curtly and replied,  
'Nice to meet you, I'm Lily!'  
'Do you like Quidditch? I'm an amazing keeper if I may say so myself,' He grinned and I could already tell we were going to be great friends.  
After what seemed an eternity of silence from the other two, the pretty girl turned and quietly said  
'Hi, I'm Esha'. I smiled and she flashed me a grin, I thought to myself, had I just made another friend? I hoped so. We kept on talking about the houses, and we were discussing about Hogwarts: A history. Aunty Hermione said it was amazing, well she herself is amazing. Even though she and Uncle Ron are divorced, she still manages to keep a giant grin on her face. We talked and talked about utterly stupid things, but it was good to talk to someone exactly like me. After about 5 minutes, we reached the other side of the lake. It was a dark night, partly cloudy and stars beaming everywhere across the purple sky.

I walked nervously and thought to myself, this is it. This is my chance to finally compete with the family, I'm no longer tiny little Lily, I'm finally going to steal the limelight. Albus had always been amazing at Quidditch, James had extreme talent in DADA, and now. Now it was my turn, to finally found out what I was good at. A bunch of third and fourth years bustled past noisily, and I was shaking with nervousness. Esha put a hand on my shoulder and once again I managed to elbow someone in the gut. I need to get rid of that. She looked slightly pained, but got over the shock almost instantly, and gave me a wink of confidence. I smiled weakly back. At least I had made friends.  
'Follow me children, we will go to the Great Hall to the sorting ceremony. I will call your name, and you will sit on the stool and place the hat on your head.' A stern voice said. It was Headmistress McGonagall. A few murmurs whispered around the first year crowd. She carried on. 'Hogwarts is your new school, and I trust you to respect it greatly. The prefects will be here to help you, and will be showing you to your dormitories. As you will be staying here for the majority of the year, please consider it your home,' Lily looked around, and she saw smiling faces and Esha was standing there with an idiotic grin across her face. I giggled quietly trying not to distract anyone.

The Great Hall was utterly amazing. No other words described it, and honestly, I didn't believe my family when they said the ceiling was enchanted. I had read it in Hogwarts: A History too! I just didn't believe it. Well at least it was true. I gazed in awe as hundreds of candlesticks fluttering throughout the air. The other years were already seated and I saw Albus smile at me from the Gryffindor table. I closed my eyes and looked up, hoping that Merlin would answer my wish. Please put me in Gryffindor, I wouldn't want to ruin the family tradition. My thoughts were disrupted by Professor McGonagall.  
'Alan-Jones Matthew' Soon after, a tall lanky boy came up and started shaking.  
'HUFFLEPUFF!' The Hat screamed, a cheer came from the Hufflepuff table. It felt like forever until It was Callum's go, and even then I managed to calm down my panicking thoughts.  
'Edwards, Callum' Professor McGonagall said. Callum walked up proudly with a beaming smile. He sat down confidently and the mysterious Hat spoke yet again,  
'Hmmm, tough one...' Callum shuffled nervously.  
'RAVENCLAW!' The Hat boomed. A booming cheer came from the other side of the hall. He smiled at me and Esha and walked towards his new house table. More and more first years past and I was wondering when it was my turn.

I was lost in my thoughts again, when suddenly a mighty roar came from the Slytherin part of the room. A blushing Esha walked silently grinning toward the Slytherin table. A shocked look appeared on my face, when suddenly I saw a boy high-fived her, which she sat next to. He looked very much like her, so I presume he was part of the Gupta family. She grinned heartily as a group of older looking Slytherins shook her hand, and the boy was looking extremely proud. I payed attention to all the others until my turn came.  
'Potter, Lily' Professor McGonagall announced, and as I looked towards James, he winked at me. I shuffled past the other first years and sat shakily on the stool.  
'Hmmm, difficult one... A lot of ambition in there, oh so you're in competition with your brothers are you now?'The hat said quietly.  
'Plenty of bravery in there... SLYTHERIN!' It took me a few seconds to realise what he said. James and Albus had a shocked look on their faces. There were a lot of gasps, whispers and mumbles around the room as I walked towards the Slytherin table. I sat down next to Esha, and luckily there was no one else there for a few seats. As the whispers and shocked faces ceased, I remembered my bet with James. I was proud, but it felt odd to be different. The one that stands out. As my dad defeated the Dark Lord, the Prophet was all over us, I had gotten used to it by now. I'm sure this would make a brilliant story, I could just imagine 'Darling daughter Potter defied family tradition' all over The Daily Prophet.  
'I can't believe you're in Slytherin with me!' She exclaimed happily.  
'Me too!' I tried to say cheerfully.  
'Also! Meet my brother Jai,' She said happily. Jai turned to look at the sound of his name.  
'Meet Lily, Jai,' She squealed.  
'Hey, nice to see a Potter in Slytherin for once,' He replied with a low voice.  
'You know me?' I asked curiously, not using my common sense. Jai looked amused.  
'Oh yeah sorry, I get confused sometimes,' I blushed at my stupidity.  
'I also know your brother James as well, he's in my year,'  
'Oh...' I said biting my lip.  
'Don't worry, we're good friends,' He said with a tone of amusement in his voice.  
'I'm sorry for interrupting your seriously interesting conversation, but you know I'm sure your mates are missing you Jai,' Esha announced in annoyance.  
'Yeah, sorry about that,' I replied with my best sorry face on. She giggled childly and I joined in. Jai winked at me. I smiled back and he turned away. I turned to find James staring at me with a grin on his face. He mouthed 'I'll talk to you later,' while I nodded with a sign of peace lying within me. I can't wait to see my dorm! It was like Esha was reading my mind at that exact moment and exited the topic of conversation currently and ditched it for the topic of our dorms. I grinned at her excitement. Ooh! It was Hugo's turn, and excluding me, now EVERYONE in the Potter/Weasley family was in Gryffindor. At least I became a Galleon richer.

I caught myself heavily involved in mine and Esha's conversation. Soon enough my eyes were drooping lazily while I forced myself to stay awake. It had been a long day. She carried on talking excitedly and I nodded occasionally to go with the flow. Oh boy, I wonder how shocked Mum and Dad will be after they find out about this...


	2. Shock, horror, gasp!

_**Chapter 2**_

The next day I had owled my parents with the rather shocking news.

'Don't worry, I bet you they won't say anything!' James said cheerily as I attached the letter onto Dranter's leg. Dranter was my owl, which my Uncle Bill had given to me. He had always had a soft spot with me. I turned to reply to James, and before I could say anything, he replied,  
'Wait. I'm not betting anything else with you.' I grinned and he chuckled.

The next day, I was dreading my parents reply at the breakfast table. As I nervously chugged down my pumpkin juice, a loud fluttering came through the windows. I waited intently and a cream coloured letter dropped into my toast. Here we go I though. I sighed and opened the letter.

_To my dearest Lily,_  
_Well what can I say? I did say I would be proud of you no matter what, and I willingly keep that promise. I don't know If I ever told you this, but the Sorting Hat was going to put me in Slytherin, but I had told it not to. Be proud Lily, you're different. I had obviously found out before your owl of course. It was all over the Prophet, but I'm positive you don't mind. Also, a note from your mother too._

_Lily! I'm so proud of you! It was a bit shocking at first, but I'll get used to it. Did you know your father was going to be put in Slytherin? I imagine you are happy and if you aren't, then don't be afraid to tell me anything love._

_Lots of love,_  
_Mum and Dad_

That genuinely wasn't half as bad as I expected it to be. I kept my letter safely in the pocket of my bag. I picked up Jai's copy of yesterdays Prophet and smiled at the cover. 'Lily Potter: Mind of Slytherin' My guess wasn't that far off. I set off outside to my first lesson. Care of Magical Creatures, and suddenly I had a good feeling blooming inside me. It was going to be a good year.

Days passed; days turned into weeks, weeks flew by, and I just enjoyed privileges of being a first year other than the fact that James was a Prefect and an annoying one too. I had gotten to know most of my year and Esha now happened to be my best friend. Life was going good.

'Come on Esh!' I shouted as we rushed off to our Transfiguration lesson. She ran swiftly her cloak billowing in the cold corridors.  
'I'm coming!' She cried catching her breath. I swear on Merlin, time flies by here! It's already been a week! I sighed and smiled until we saw the crowd that was blocking the corridor. We walked towards it and a sudden uproar of laughter erupted. It was my idiotic brother Albus setting off Uncle George's joke fireworks in the corridor and one of them managed to suddenly hit Professor McGonagall in the hat. We watched as the tip of her hat crumpled into ash. She peered over her glasses to the said culprit. She sighed and said,  
'Come on boys. You know the drill,' as she walked down towards her office. I watched Scorpius who was Albus' best friend shuffled down the corridor and he turned his head and smiled at me. I turned my head and narrowed my eyes, were those eyes on the train his-?

'Are you okay?' Esha asked breaking into my thought, obviously concerned.  
'Yeah, I'm fine.' I replied with a soft voice.  
We were lined up outside the classroom when Professor walked into sight and instructed us to inside.  
'Today we will be t-'suddenly the sound of something smashing filled up the classroom. The room filled up with curious voices and faces. I rushed outside hoping to catch a glimpse of what had happened, and a shocked look appeared on my face. Standing there was a furious Scorpius and a whimpering fourth-year on the floor.

I was curious about what in earth actually just happened, but we were ushered back to class, thoughts still lingering around in my mind. Before I even knew it, class was over and students rushed to the Great Hall.

I walked quickly towards for lunch. While I was climbing down, looking out for the trick step, a familiar blonde head appeared a few steps away from me.

'Scorpius!' I shouted, while a still angry looking pair of eyes turned to look at me. He waited for me and I tripped clumsily while he helped me get up from the stone steps. I was obviously blushing as I could feel the blood rushed to my face. 

'You okay?' He asked calmly. 

'Yeah, I'm great. I just wanted to ask what happened bef-' I was interrupted by him before I could finish the sentence. 

'You wanted to know why Josh was lying there on the floor?' He asked annoyed. I nodded gently and his expression cooled down to a smile. 

'Albus will tell you,' he said, walking away.  
'But wait!' I cried knowing that he wouldn't tell me. I sighed in desperation, and a puffed out Esha came running towards me. 

'TRIALS ARE ON TONIGHT!' she screamed ecstatically. She was grinning from ear to ear, and we both broke out into a loud giggle. Thank Merlin no one was nearby.

Finally! It was time for trials, and I grabbed my Nimbus 2025 which my dad had given me as a birthday present and hurried towards the Quidditch pitch. I had tied my hair up as it was a windy day, and sooner or later I would end up crashing into the stands so I wasn't taking any risks.

We got sorted into what part we were trying out for, and I eagerly waited in the Chaser group. I had inherited my mother's Quidditch talents and Albus had gotten both of their talents mixed together. The lucky git. Esha was trying out for Keeper and I cheekily grinned at her. I saw Scorpius in the Seeker group and waved gently to him. He replied with a wink, and I blushed mindlessly. Great, why did I have the 'blood rushing to my face' gene?

'Potter you're up,' seventh-year Connor Howarth said as he was captain.  
I walked nervously up and mounted on my broom. Here we go now. I kicked off the ground, slightly stumbling out of nervousness and I hoped no one would notice my little mishap. I was soaring in the air wind blowing in my face, and I was enjoying the freedom. I quickly caught the quaffle and swiftly dived to pass it to a team mate Oliver. He was in Albus' year and had been on the team last year too.

'Cheers Lily,' He winked at me and scored accurately. For the next four minutes I swerved in and around the other players scoring twice.  
'Right you're off,' Connor boomed from the other side of the pitch. I'm glad it's all over and done with, I didn't even do that bad in my opinion. It doesn't even matter if I don't make the team; I can always try for next year, the year after and etcetera.

I waited nervously for the list to come up in the common room. Team captain Connor walked confidently up to the notice board and put the piece of green parchment up. Here we go now; I crossed my fingers and pushed past the huge crowd. Esha came up to me looking half disappointed. Then she smiled and told me to look ahead. I managed to get ahead and sighed deeply.

_**Keeper**_  
_Danny O' Connell_

_**Seeker**_  
_Scorpius Malfoy_

_**Chasers**_  
_Oliver McGuire_  
_Lily Potter_  
_Connor Howarth_

_**Beaters**_  
_John Daniels_  
_Allysa Bolton_

I squealed in delight through sad looking first and second years and I ran and hugged Esha. She laughed and said, 'Congratulations! There's always next year!' she winked and we went off to do some Charms homework. Walking after her I saw a smiling Scorpius being mauled by his friends. He punched his arm up and waved at me. I waved back and giggled.

I looked out of my dorm window and saw the light snow covering the ground. It's already 3 weeks off the Christmas holidays and the annual Winter Ball. Me and Esha were still pointlessly fretting on who would take who and taking random guesses. Well no one below third year could actually go; unless they were invited but I still hoped.

I was going home for the holidays and I had asked dad if Esh could come stay with us, he was delighted I had made such a close friend like he had with Uncle Ron, and happily agreed. At lunch we went to the library to finish our DADA homework, and Scorpius whispered behind me,  
'Well hey there,' I jumped startled.  
'Erm, hey! You kind of shocked me there,' I replied still recovering from the surprise.  
'I'll just be going then...' Esha interrupted. I had even forgotten she was there!  
'No! Its fine, I was meaning to ask you something anyway Esha,' He replied nervously.  
'Well sure, what did you want to ask me?' She asked curiously. I remained silent and Scorpius gave me a apologizing look.  
'Well I was wondering Esha, if you wanted to go to the Winter Ball with me,' He asked saying it so quickly that he was slurring the words together. A very furious feeling hit my heart and I had a sudden urge to punch Scorpius in the face. I resisted the temptation.  
'Sure?' She replied questioning herself. She looked at me with a look asking for forgiveness. I nodded and I left nearly in tears.

Why was I crying? It's not like I liked him or anything.

Or do I?

Wow I'm 11, this shouldn't be as confusing as it is.

Albus saw the tears streaming down my face and worriedly left his group of friends and ran over to me.  
'What's up Lils?' he asked, voice filled with concern. I walked away head down and furiously scrubbed my tears of my face. Being the brother he is, Albus ran after me grabbing my shoulder.  
'Nothing,' I said crying on his shoulder. I walked away, and Esha ran up to me catching her breath.  
'I'm so sorry.' She whispered. Why was Esha apologizing? It's my fault for randomly crying about a guy I barely know.

WHY IS THIS SO CONFUSING? 

'Don't worry. It wasn't your fault.' I replied.  
'I only just realized you like him, I'll go and tell him no!' she replied with urgency in her voice.

No, dear Esha I don't like him. 

'No. You go with him, I'll be fine. I promise.' So badly I wanted to say, I don't like him. No need to get all emotional, but I really couldn't. I only just had realized I actually do like Albus' best friend. It's so weird. Why would he ask Esha and not me?

That question was a bit odd, he can ask who he likes, no problem. Then why was I still crying? Why am I asking so many questions to myself?

That's a bit weird.

I really was tempted to spill the beans to Al; but I know that Scorpius would be hexed into oblivion by him; it's in his brotherly instinct. Esha hadn't ever done anything wrong, so why ruin her chances? I wouldn't want to ruin anything between them, so I better just keep it quiet for now.

Through the course of the next few days, ignoring Scorpius was easier than I thought. Albus was still ridden with curiosity, but my mouth remained shut. It was a week before the ball and no one had asked me yet. It's like I was almost just that desperate. To be honest, I only wanted to go because of Esha!

One day in the common room I was there staring into the tapestry on the wall, when a finger tapped me in the back.

It was Oliver from the Quidditch team. His chocolate brown eyes were filled with worry.

'Hey Lily?' He asked.

'Yeah?' I replied moving my gaze from the tapestry onto his face.

'Doyouwannagoballwithme?' he asked, I couldn't make out his words.

'Sorry, didn't get that,' I replied confused.

'Would you like to go ball with me?' he asked again, still quickly but slow enough so I could hear him. He shut his eyes and he turned red from embarrassment.

'Yeah sure!' I replied, my eyes gleaming. Did that sound too eager? I hop not.

Wow I must be that desperate.

He sighed with relief and slowly whispered to break the awkward silence,

'Meet me outside the common room at seven thirty. See you then!' He winked and I smiled at his sudden calmed face. At least I even got to go to the ball.

Merlin. ALBUS! Albus would never agree to this! If Albus was bad, what was James? They'd both go ballistic and torture the guy! I ran quickly out of the common room to find the two of them. Okay a bit of over exaggeration, but they certainly won't like it.

'James! Albus!' I shouted, half panting.

'What?' They both muttered in unison.

'I have something to tell you...' I said, biting my lip.

'Go on then,' James ordered suspiciously.

'Well, I'm going to the ba-' I half said.

'You know what? Never mind,' I quickly interrupted.

'No, no go on,' Albus said as a smirk crept up along the corners of his mouth. A fourth year Ravenclaw boy, whose name I didn't know; walked passed and shouted to his idiotic cronies,

'Ey, check out Ollie's girlfriend,' He shouted and they all wolf-whistled. I walked quickly to the entrance, ignoring their comments. What I don't understand is that I don't know him, how does he know me? That kind of freaked me out. At least my work was done.

James quickly caught up and snarled in complete utter confusion, 'Is this _true_?'

'Maybe,'

'Where is he?' He ordered, with a hysterical look on his face.

'Well... BYE!' I shouted as I ran down the corridor, leaving a furious James and Albus behind.

I ran back to the entrance and said 'Parseltongue' as fast as I could and ran in through the hole. It had been a long day, and I saw Oliver on his own reading a book. He was quite a handsome lad, and I knew a fair bit of people that fancy him. What's not to like? His ruffled brown hair, tall height, and amazing Quidditch skills, the younger years swooned on their knees to him. I know for a fact that Sarah Roberts in my year has a 'slight' obsession with him. I chuckled to myself and walked towards my dorm in hope that he wouldn't notice me. My attempt failed.

'Lily!' He shouted from across the room and people turned to stare. I walked over and he patted the empty cushion next to him, implying he wanted me to sit down next to him.

I sat down; brushing any lint off my robes. My heart was thumping loudly, and I would be surprised if he couldn't hear it. It was an awkward silence when he turned to look my way, and his hair flipped over his eyes. He blew at it, and I giggled quietly.

'You know I really like you?' He said breaking into a whisper.

'No,' I replied, blushing. Great. The Human tomato has released itself once **again**. But back to the topic, really? That's so nice.

'Well you do now!' He replied. I laughed and I liked Oliver, not in that way, but he was honest; I like that in people. He twirled a bit of my dark red hair, waited a while and then I got up to leave.

'Well I better be off then,' I winked at him and he smiled cheekily back.

Esha was already upstairs and we both burst into a fit of laughter.

'Well I'm going to bed now, but you better spill the beans tomorrow!' she threatened jokingly.

'Oh _I will_,' I replied and then I lay in darkness.


	3. Bruises and Broken Hearts

_**Chapter 3**_

It was a day before the ball and after lessons there was a trip to Hogsmeade for any last minute things. We both didn't have any dressrobes, so I and Esha ran at the chance.

"Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Esha trilled excitedly.

"Jeez, I'm coming you impatient prat!" I laughed cheekily. Alas, Esha wasn't gifted with the art of patience.

She gave a sigh and arm in arm, we went down to Hogsmeade. We spent roughly an hour and a half picking our dress robes and it was hard work. Esha's was an amethyst purple, and I would have taken it if she hadn't seen it before me. Mine was blue, but a sapphire blue and it gleamed in the light. It was pretty, but not as pretty as Esha's. Damn, she had good eyesight.

"Somebody's going to be jealous," Esha sang jokingly. I gave her a death glare and we both broke out into laughter. After we had bought our amazing dressrobes, we went down to The Three Broomsticks.

I entered the warm room and felt like I was hesting up instantly from the shocking cold outside. We both walked through to get to the bar where Madam Rosmerta was serving butterbeer when whistles rang from either side of the room. From the left, it was Scorpius' friends leering at Esha and from the right were the annoying cronies I had encountered the other day. Albus looked angry, but nowhere as near as furious as James were.

He stormed down to the petrified Ravenclaws.

"You do that one more time and," He was interrupted by the cocky boy that had led his cronies the other day.

"Oooh, what you going to do? Get your dad on me?" He laughed with his moronic crew and to me they just seemed really pathetic. I would have punched him if James hadn't got there first. The sudden remark had just made James angrier than he already was and resulted with him pouncing on the smirking lad in front of him.

When he was dragged back by Fred, another one of my cousins, the boy had a rather bloody nose and looked as if he'd just seen a dementor.

"If they ever do anything like that again, you know I'll be there," James said, while trying to calm down. I nodded and walked out to see Oliver pacing up and down the street nervously.

"Look Lily, I'm honestly so sorry... I told them to stop but they just wouldn't listen! I hope you're not angry wi..." He burst out, but I interrupted his rant. He's so selfless, bless him he's even blaming himself! When was I blessed with such luck? I wonder why I ever liked Scorpius. Scorpius who?

"No! I know it wasn't your fault at all! Also, you weren't actually doing anything so you'll be safe of the wrath of my brothers," I replied, smiling. He hugged me tightly and I saw the happiness in his chocolate eyes.

After that eventful Hogmeade visit, we headed back to the castle so we had enough time to get ready for the ball. Esha and I headed back to our respective rooms to get ready before meeting in the Common Room. Minutes ticked by and turned into an hour, until finally...

"You ready?" I asked impatience taking over my mind.

"Yeah, just a minute!" Esha squealed.

I had taken the liberty of curling my hair, and putting it up in a stylishly messy way. At least, that's what I hoped it looked like. However, my jaw dropped at the sight of Esha. Her hair was perfectly curled and her skin was emanating a bronze sheen. Her stud earrings matched perfectly. Suddenly, I felt like a tramp next to her. I don't even know why I bothered with all the effort, if I was going to be compared to someone like Esha...

"What's up?" Esha asked innocently. I tried speaking, but my mouth refused to cooperate so it ended up with me just standing there with my mouth opened wide enough to catch any flies that might have been zooming around. My capacity to work my brain decided to make its return around thirty seconds later.

"You look amazing," I stuttered. She giggled and replied back seriously, "Not as much as you do! I mean seriously can I steal your hair for a night?" I imagine it would be rather difficult Esha, wen you find a painless method, sure go on!

"Sure thing," I responded happily. We both walked quickly to the Common Room entrance. I was nervous, but tried to put on a cool front and quickly opened the door. Outside, our respective dates waited for us, clad in smart dressrobes and with eager smiles on their faces.

"Wow, you look amazing," Oliver stuttering as I had before, while Scorpius just gaped at Esha. I blushed and gave him a warm smile as a thank you. He looked really good, I'm not even exaggerating there. His hair was scruffy, but in a fashionable way; kind of like mine in a way. His robes were black and his pearly white teeth gleamed as he smiled. Sarah Roberts and the 'Oliver Fan Club' gave me a death glare as I walked past them, arm in arm with Oliver. I smirked as we strolled past them, relishing in my small victory. This was only because Sarah had boasted how she got a mark higher than me in our last Potions essay.

I bumped into someone mindlessly and mumbled sorry to the person who I forced my body weight onto. I looked up and there was Scorpius with Albus walking towards the Slytherin Common room. Albus winked at me, and for that I was glad. Albus had been easy on me about the whole Oliver thing. James... well, James was the crazy overprotective older brother. Sure, he was a good laugh at times, but the look in his eyes when someone touched his darling little sister gave them the impression of 'You make her cry, you're going down'.

Scorpius mumbled something incomprehensibly, stole a quick glance at me and looked down at his shuffling feet. I walked away, dragging Oliver along with me. The tension in the room was tangible.

We walked into the Great Hall and Professor McGonagall was wearing the most hideous tartan dressrobe I'd seen in my life. She smiled at me, and I smiled politely back, hiding my internal grimace.

We sat down, and I noticed that James was watching Oliver's every move. We decided to break the awkward silence and started to chat. We nattered about a few trivial things; the beautiful decorations, the Quidditch season and even the weather at one point. But I finally managed to steer the conversation to the topic I really wanted to discuss...

"So, why'd you ask me out in the first place?" I wondered, genuinely curious. He smiled to himself as if he knew something I didn't.

"Well... Charlie dared me to ask you out, but that was no prob..."

"YOU WHAT?" I screamed, turning heads which unfortunately included James'.

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" He cried in worry.

"Sure you didn't," I retorted cynically.

"No, I hones-"

"You insensitive, shallow, selfish idiot!" I cried as more and more people turned to stare and whisper about the scene we were causing.

"You don't care about my feelings, do you? A stupid little dare is worth more than my emotions, is that it?" I exclaimed, practically spitting in my fury. I stormed off in a huff, and a stunned Esha came running after me. A few minutes later, I heard a scream of pain coming from within the hall. It sounded rather like Oliver's. Esha gave me a 'What the hell just happened?' look. A startled Scorpius stumbled out of the Hall with a bruising black eye. Another reason to hate Oliver, he just punched Scorpius!

"Go ask Oliver, why don't you?" I sarcastically commented. Esha looked hurt at the malice in my voice but I knew she understood and she gave me an understanding nod. Scorpius was as clueless as a wanderer in a marsh full of Hinkypunks at the strange non-verbal communication that just occurred between us, but I simply walked away.

I decided to take refuge in the Girls Bathroom, the only safe place that seemed to remain in this disastrous situation. Anywhere else and Oliver may have found me.

After what seemed like hours, I decided to come out of hiding in the girls bathroom, as it seemed stupid after a while. It turned out that a whole crowd had their bored backs against the wall, presumably waiting for the over-reacting girl to walk out any second. James and Albus just happened to be two of them, a sleepy Esha (why didn't she just come in?), a sad looking Scorpius whose eye had turned purple, from the shocking red it was before. There was also Jai who was half snoring.

James looked alert; but didn't seem to notice me as I tried to sneak past unseen. Obviously my plans tend to fail.

"You okay Lil?" James asked quietly.

"Yeah," I replied tiredly.

"I sorted the Oliver guy out for you," he said in an angry tone. Sometimes I'm glad he's my overprotective brother.

"I had help with Albus, Jai and Scorpius, and managed to get us a three-week detention," he muttered sadly.

"Oh, Jesus no! You shouldn't have, what was the need for that?" I cried in worry.

"Well... you are my sister, you know!" he said, with a split lip which I only just managed to notice. My sudden cry woke up Esha and Albus, whos head seemed to be on each other's shoulder. I giggled as they suddenly jerked their heads up and banged them. Scorpius woke up too; only he banged his head painfully on the wall.

"What happened?" the four confused idiots asked in unison.

"You do know you guys are probably the biggest idiots in history?" I asked in a knowing way.

"Why?" They all cried except for James, who instantly understood my sudden use of calling them names. Even Jai looked confused. He usually catches on quickest out of all of them, but unfortunately his tiredness had confused him heavily.

"Because you idiots stayed up half the night, half-sleeping on a stone wall, probably with bruises on your heads" -they all rubbed their heads painfully, "just to wait for me!" I exclaimed half in tears.

"Why are you crying now?" The lads asked extremely confused of my sudden outburst of tears.

"Because you guys are probably the nicest people ever!" I cried finishing my rant. They all got up and hugged me. Jai gave me a very brotherly hug with James in secret, and left by patting me on the head. I walked half-smiling along to the dungeons with Esha, mainly because it was a) one in the morning; b) Esha was literally passing out. I ended going completely in the wrong direction, and ended up outside the door to the Hufflepuff Common Room. I stumbled carelessly back to the Slytherin dungeons, but alas... Mr. Selfish-Insensitive-and-Idiotic was waiting for me, and he had looked like he had been crying through his now purple eye. He turned frantically at the sound of the door opening and was relieved when I came into the room.

"Just let me ex..." he cried, seemingly in pain as he had been so badly injured by the wrath of my brothers and their friends. Feeling guilty, I just walked past and ignored him, resulting in him giving an angry growl.

The next day, I went out for a walk and by now everyone knew what Oliver had done. I felt guilty for shouting at him and everything, but he deserved it! You just don't go round messing with people's feelings. Every now and then I heard a "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine," or a "McGuire was a muppet anyway," or occasionally I got a "He didn't deserve you". I felt even guiltier that everyone was on my side, except for Oliver's closest friends.

Awkwardly enough, I happened to bump into him on the way down to the lake. I was just waving to Hagrid, and heard his mighty shout of, "'iya Lily!" from across the grass.

"Look Lily, just give me some time to explain," He said rather desperately. I noticed his swollen lip, black eye and various cuts and bruises on his arms.

"To be honest I should be apologising. You got so much injury from my brothers and Jai and..." I tried to say Scorpius but the annoying name didn't come out of my mouth.

"What!' Why are you blaming yourself?" He said confused.

"Because I overreacted!" I cried in my defence.

"No you didn't!" He practically shouted at me. We were achieving quite a few looks from the group of Hufflepuff's.

We remained silent until I said, "Give me your explanation."

"Well if you had noticed, I did say, that was no problem because, I wanted to continue that sentence," he calmly said.

"Go on..." I said, intrigued.

"Well, I wanted to say that it was no problem for me because I already liked you," he said. I completely felt like an utter cow. I had shouted and screamed at him- not to mention gotten him beaten up by my brothers! I turned red with embarrassment and started crying. I really need to learn how to control my emotions. He wiped a tear and quietly said, "What the hell is wrong now?"

"I've been such a cow..."

"No you haven't!"

"...to you and you just pretend..."

"It's nothing like that!"

"...like nothing ever happened..."

"It was barely anything!"

"...and now I feel really bad for making..."

"You didn't do anything!"

"...such a drama about this, and completely..."

"You didn't overreact at all," he finished taking words out of my mouth. I hugged him and said, "I'm sorry." He hugged me back tighter and everything was alright again.

Not really.

James.

James (and Al, and Jai... And Scorpius) had gotten into so much trouble for me, and now I'm just betraying him. I can't do that.

"Look... Oliver, I'm sorry I... I can't go out with you," I suddenly whispered.

"Why?" He shouted furiously as I walked away.


	4. Wait, WHAT?

_**Chapter 4**_

I ran, and ran until the common room, and soon enough Albus had to bump into me. Where do all my family and friends keep appearing out of nowhere? I mean seriously, you can't Apparate or Disapparate so...?

"I saw you talking to McGuire," He scowled.

"Yeah, don't worry nothing happened," I replied looking around nervously. I wouldn't want another brawl now would I? He stared at me in thought, and I took advantage of this and ran away from the now deafening silence. I looked back and Albus was running after me shouting, 'WAIT!' in a hysterical tone. And guess who pops out of the corner? James and Jai. Surprise, surprise. Albus had now crashed into me, and I crashed into Jai and the same but Jai toppled onto James with a thud. Albus was now babbling away, with some tone halfway between furious and crazy.

"What was that all about?" Jai asked confused.

"Lily was talking to the idiot McGuire!" Albus panted, stopping his hysterical rant.

"What?" James replied loudly.

"Chill! Nothing happened!" I replied trying to keep the calmest voice. Jai happened to beat me with his oh-so-cool tone.

"You know, I'm sure it's not illegal," Jai asked. James ignored him, gave him a dirty look and carried on. Sometimes I thank Merlin that Jai was James' best friend. This is one of those times.

"Why were you talking to him?" James asked furiously.

"Well I thought I'd give him bit of chance, you know to explain. I did overreact quite a bit you know," I explained in a know it all way.

"What did the idiot say?" Albus asked, genuinely curious about what Oliver had to say.

"Well, actually what happened was when I overreacted he was saying that it was a dare and it wouldn't have made a difference anyway because he already liked me- well something like that - and also I overreacted because he was mid-sentence and didn't actually get to the part where he liked me," I said, scrabbling the just told words in my mind. Every single one of their faces turned into a heavily guilty face. I gave them a very guilty look too, as I had gotten them into detention.

"What did you say? Are you still going out with him?" Jai asked suspiciously.

"What? Of course not! "I said, rather hurt that they thought that I would've still gone out with him.

"WHY NOT? " James and Albus shouted in unison.

"Because! I didn't want to betray you! " I shouted back.

"HOW AM I IN THIS?" they screamed, confused as they could get.

"_You_ were the ones who got detention over it, then waited four hours for me to come out of the bloody girls toilets!"

"Oh yeah," James said with a tone of guilt still attached to his voice.

"Well go on," Albus muttered.

"Go on where?" I replied.

"To get him back, don't be so much of an idiot like him Lils," He replied with a grin appearing on his face; he still looked as if he regretted it. James and Jai nodded in agreement.

I walked quickly, thinking the words Albus had just said.

_To go get him back_.

Wait. Was Albus not being a complete imbecile for once? I sometimes I swear I'm in a dream world. In the common room, I saw Esha intently reading a book. I walked over to the fireplace, and I put my head over her shoulder. She jumped startled and turned to face me.

"What was all that about?" She asked confused.

"Well, I need to tell you something,"

"What?"

"Albus told me to go get Oliver back, 'cause you know, I left him hanging?"

"No he left you-"

"Oh yeah, I haven't told you yet,"

"Told me what?"

"That Oliver liked me before he got dared to ask me out,"

"Oh that makes sense,"

"Doesn't it?" I sighed.

"Well there he goes, go catch up to him then!" She squealed excitedly. I gave her a face of thank-you and she replied with a wink that said 'it's okay' and I ran off after Oliver. He walked with his face down – he clearly looked as if he'd been crying. I gently tapped him on the shoulder and he turned slowly. His bruised face furrowed and he ran away from me. I ran, soon enough I caught up to him; being a chaser has its benefits.

"Why do you keep running away from me?" I panted alongside him, running. He halted suddenly, nearly making me trip over. He told me to follow him, and he led me back down to the common room. He gestured me to sit down, and I allowed myself to fall lazily on the sofa. He sat down; first thoroughly examining the seat. I raised my eyebrows.

"People always put hexes wherever I go, always need to be cautious," He said, smiling weakly. I had created a monster. Out of my stupidity, I had made him go through so much! I started crying, unknowingly. I felt the tears run down my face, and wiped them quickly with my sleeve.

"What's up?" He asked, putting a loose strand of my so called nest (hair) behind my ear.

"I am such a prat, it's unbelievable," He was about to argue, and I quickly replied before he could

"Don't even bother arguing. We both know it's true," He sighed, and a shouted "SECTUMSEMPRA!" filled the nearly empty common room. He laid his back towards the sofa, and before I knew it Oliver was lying on the floor bleeding profusely.

"Josh! Don't do it, It's oka-"James cried from across the room. How the hell did James even get into the Slytherin dungeons? Josh Walker had sectumsempra'd Oliver. After Dad had used it on Scorpius' dad, the curse became more popular. Unfortunately it had not been banned in school yet; as the teachers were still unknowing about it. Not anymore. Josh looked worried from the sudden outburst from James. I still looked furious, as Oliver had just been cursed from my so-called brother and his idiotic friend.

"We've got to take him to Madam Pomfrey! NOW!" I shouted, attracting some second-years, not noticing the very badly wounded Oliver. Me and James ran, with Oliver and I gave Josh a very evil glare. He whimpered at my fierceness. Before we knew it, we were waiting outside the room which a very weak (but alive) Oliver lay in. My and James were on non-speaking terms; until I gave in.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" I scowled angrily at him.

"Well it was before you know... you told me and I told Josh to do it, because I'm not in Slytherin, and Jai let me in - you know - to stop him and then it was too late!" He protested, like he was expecting me to slap him or something. I have to admit I was furious at him, but at least he tried to stop Josh. The word had spread round, and in a matter of an hour practically the whole of Hogwarts had found out; including Professor McGonall and (most obviously) banned the curse. So pretty much; Josh is very close to being expelled. Well his parents were brought in...

"I'm so sorry Lily... And Al wasn't in this so he doesn't actually know what happened" He whispered. I nodded to show I understood. I hugged him tightly and I just stayed there, glad that I had amazing brothers. Well most of the time.

"You can come see him now," Madam Pomfrey said diplomatically. We walked in, and I was about to stop James from entering, but I let him through anyway. I walked through, and there was only a 5th year and Oliver in there. I walked over to his bed and sat beside him. He opened one eye to see who it was, and when he noticed it was me he sat up.

"Don't get up!" I instructed; worriedly.

"It's fine. I'm fine". He groaned as he used his scarred arm for support. There was an odd smile between us, until James decided to show himself and I realised he had mysteriously whipped up a bar of Honeydukes chocolate from behind his back.

"Thanks for you know, saving me," Oliver weakly said. Me and James looked at each other and give him a comforting smile.

We sat there for Merlin knows. Barely any words were said, just occasionally me and James looking at each other. The only words that actually were actually told were: "Are you okay?" or "Do you need anything?" Other than that there was silence, and uncomfortable unspoken pleas which were 'please break the silence'. After what seemed hours, James says,

"Come on Lil, we've got to go. I've got prefect duties tonight and it's nearly curfew for you,"

I nod and wave bye to Oliver. We walked out in silence (yet again), and when we were nearing the Fat Lady's portrait, I said "Bye," to James, and we both went our separate ways.

Back in my dorm, Esha was waiting there for me.

"Tell me everything! I heard about Oliver, who did it! There was blood all over the common room you know? Oh God is Oliver OKAY?" her gentle whispers had turned into hysterical worried voice in less than a minute. I sat at the end of the bed, and began to explain the whole chaos to Esha.

"... Yeah so he's okay, and Josh did it by the way," I finished.

"The most important question is; are you two back together?" She asked in the same way Jai had asked a few hours ago - suspiciously.

"You know, I'm not actually sure of that," I replied.

"I'm actually shattered, so goodnight Lilykins," I gave her a glare and we both giggled. She knew I hated that name, so she always said it to piss me off.

"Goodnight Shane," I retorted back at her, this time we laughed even harder. We always thought of what it'd be like if we were the male kind. So in her case I called her Shane, because of the 'sha' in the end of her name.

As I got up from her bed, a book dropped from the side of her and landed on the floor; by the time I brought it to my hands, the curtains were shut all the way round her bed. I'd end up giving it to her in the morning. I plopped tiredly onto my bed, and out of curiosity I opened the book which Esha had carelessly kept at the side of her, and then dropped.

I started reading, and it was her diary! I read on, her life seemed rather interesting. I know I shouldn't but, hey I'm a Slytherin. She can read mine if she wanted to. Oh. My. Merlin. Did she write that- wait no! She couldn't have!

_I think I only just realised. I think I like Albus! I mean seriously he is hot. Wait what? He's Lil's brother! I couldn't. But he's good at Quidditch too! And he is really smart and his eyes - they just melt me._

At this point I slammed the book and kept it next to me. What? Esha liked Albus? When did this happen? In what frickin' world is Albus hot? She must be going mental! I don't mind but, my best friend with my brother... Oh Merlin, it was the same when I liked Scorpius. Who am I kidding? I still like him! I opened the purple book and scrambled to find the page. I checked to see the date. It was today! In the common room, she wasn't reading; she was writing! By the time of five minutes I had realized I overreacted again. Jeez, I needed to stop doing that. I just sat there, shell-shocked.

I checked the time and it was half past one. I needed sleep otherwise Esha wouldn't been on the worst side of me. I was calmed down after a few deep breaths. It wasn't that big of a deal anyway; I was just making it one. I creeped out of my bed and walked over to Esh's bed. I had decided that before she realized that I had read her deep most (yet disturbing) secrets, I returned it onto her bedside without her noticing. Damn she was a deep sleeper.

The next morning I woke up earlier than I had expected to. I went down to the owlery, to write to my parents. I obviously didn't tell them about the Esha/Albus thing, I just hadn't written to them in a while. I also hadn't seen Dranter in ages either. I walked half-asleep to the owlery and as I walked through the door I heard a yelp of pain. Scorpius appeared with his head in his hands, after I supposedly opened the heavy door on his forehead.

"Sorry!" I cried, biting my lip. He mumbled something and he went towards his owl, and I stared as it soared through the window with a cream piece of parchment.

"Why were you hiding behind the door?" I asked suspiciously.

"I wasn't hiding, I was replying to my eerm...mum?" He questioned himself. This boy was probably the worst liar in the face of the Wizarding World. I rolled my eyes and coughed 'Sure' while he walked out still rubbing his head. I attached the letter to Dranter's leg, and watched him fly out of the window until he was a mere spot in the rising sun.

I walked down to breakfast, and I waited eagerly for Esha to come. I wasn't feeling ferociously hungry, so I thought I'd wait a bit anyway. I thought about Saturday, and I was happy with the thought that I was going home for the Holidays with Esh. At least then my head will be out of this ruckus.

Esha sat beside me flopping onto the table.

"Nice sleep?" I asked, passing the eggs towards her.

"No," she mumbled.

"Want to tell me why?" I asked confused. She suddenly looked cautious and said "Nothing," before continuing to eat. I could half guess but I could tell she wasn't in the mood.

We walked to Charms, with little conversation; as we both needed some serious sleep. We walked in and silently sat down at our desks near the back. Flitwick was droning on about how hard we need to work after we come back for exams. I stifled a yawn and opened my eyes widely to see if I could wake myself up a bit more. After about the longest lecture ever, we found ourselves stumbling hopelessly on our way to Herbology.

"You okay?" James asked me, I didn't even realize he was there.

"Yeah, tired that's all," I replied.

"If you say so, MIND THE STAIRS!" He shouted. Too late James, I was already tumbling down the stairs. Esha was standing abruptly at the top, eyes staring at me falling helplessly down the stairs.


	5. James' Sanity

_**Chapter 5**_

"Lily, you okay?" Several familiar voices asked. I turned over. _Wait_. This wasn't the floor. James and Esha must have taken me to the hospital wing. I opened my eyes, and the view in my eyes was blurring. A sharp pang of pain hit my arm as I noticed a crowd of people eagerly circled round my bed.

"Shush! We don't want to wake her," Jai's voice whispered.

"She's already awake idiot," James retorted.

"Where am I?" I ask, already knowing where I was, I just wanted to see the reaction.

"Eat your words Jai," James smirked.

"You're in the hospital wing dear. You took a nasty fall, down two flights of stairs," Madam Pomfrey replies.

"At least your bed is next to Oliver's!" Esha says. Everyone looks at her and I giggle. The door flies open and a red haired woman runs in.

"**JAMES SIRIUS POTTER IS SHE OKAY?**" A voice I knew all too well screeches.

"Mum I'm fine," I croak.

"Sorry dear, your dad couldn't get off work, so he'll come see you later," Mum said, checking my temperature.

"Why did you come see me mum? I mean I was going to see you on Saturday anyway," I ask.

"Well considering you just fell down two flights of stairs; and if I didn't come see you, what kind of a mother would I be? I also came yesterday too, you weren't awake though," She replied, this time calmer. I smiled, and while everyone wasn't looking she slipped me some sugar quills, and winks at me. The general chatter goes on, and James and Jai tell mum about my first quidditch match last month. It went well, Gryffindor lost by 10 points and Albus and James were scowling for the rest of the week.

"Lily, you never told me about this," Mum asks, looking happy that some of James' ego was broken at last.

"It slipped from my mind - and I'm sure if I didn't know myself, then how could I have told you?" I replied proudly. I talked about my utterly amazing Chaser skills, and James' infamous ego returns when Mum said he's exactly like Dad.

I was so lost in the conversation of quidditch, (by now even Oliver had joined in) I should have remembered something... But what? Suddenly the thought came to mind.

"Jai! I missed the quidditch match yesterday!" I shout.

"Chill! It's fine we won against the Ravenclaws anyway," Jai says while grinning evilly at James.

"They couldn't have let you play anyway! You had passed out!" James says, and he gave a sorry look; implying it was his fault I fell down.

Yes James, I can magically play Quidditch while I'm unconscious.

Wait, I actually may be able to. Sometimes I swear I'm a muggle.

"Wait... How long was I passed out for exactly?" I asked them curiously.

"From Monday to well today, and today is Wednesday,"

"_Damn_, I was passed out for a while,"

"You sure were, we thought you had like _**died**___or something," James said. Why is James so – stupid? Yes James as well as magically play Quidditch while I'm unconscious AND breathe while I'm dead? I must be a miracle.

"Blatantly," I retorted. James and Mum chuckled and I smiled at them both, and Mum was now in heavy conversation with Esha about the Witches Weekly article on Dad. I laughed at the thought; most middle-aged women swooned over Dad; only because he was famous. The article featured a quiz which was 'Are you the Harry Potter type?'. Mum must have gone mental.

The room slowly cleared, most people had gone; including Hugo, Rose, Albus, the Scamander twins, Dominique, Roxanne, Scorpius (he only came in for a while anyway), Louis, Hugo and Fred. Most of them only came in to give me comfort food; and trust me, I was not complaining. The only remaining people were Mum, James and the Gupta siblings. Well Oliver too, but he doesn't considerably count because he was still in there. Mum was asking me countless questions about how my term had gone, also on Quidditch. Mum used to play for the Holyhead Harpies, and then she had to stop because James was born.

The Quidditch chatter had ceased, and James and Jai were intimidating Esha and Oliver. Esha was used to this treatment- Oliver wasn't however. He was whimpering in a corner when they threatened him about me. They chuckled and high-fived each other, me joining in with Esha.

"Lily! You're meant to be my girlfriend! Help me out here," Oliver said, winking at me. James and Jai looked at each other, then at me and I simply winked at them. I was confused myself, but hey - I wasn't denying anything. I mentioned Oliver in my letter to Mum, so she was understanding. James and Jai resumed threatening Oliver and when no one noticed he smiled at me broadly. Once again, in a utmost dramatic fashion the door swung open once again.

"**JAMES SIRIUS POTTER IS SHE OKAY?**" My Dad ran over to my bed, exactly how Mum had done about two hours ago.

"Why do _I_ always get blamed," James muttered.

"You always get blamed mainly because it's usually your fault in the first place!" Dad said back.

"Dad!" I cried, and hugged him. I gave him a one-armed hug, as my left arm was broken. He was careful with not touching my arm, and for that I was glad as all my cousins kept poking at it and prodding it. Madam Pomfrey had fixed it, but it still hurt. I was and always have, and always will be the Daddy's girl with my Dad. He hugged me back and he said,

"Sorry I couldn't have come earlier! We came yesterday, but we couldn't have woken you up,"

"It's fine, I understand, Mum told me about yesterday. But if you were so eager, you couldn't have waited until Saturday?" I giggled. He grinned back at me. Once again the topic changed to Quidditch.

"I'm so proud of you Lilykins!" He said. Me and Esha burst out laughing at he same time. Dad, James, Mum and Jai looked as confused as Scorpius had the night of the ball.

"Shush _Shane_," I retorted at Esh. At that very remark, the both of us laughed harder than we had before. When our uncontrollable laughter died down I said,

"Dad, don't ever call me Lilykins. _Ever_," This time he laughed too.

Hours flew by, and without noticing visiting time was over, we continued our conversation. I was ecstatic that my parents had come to visit me, and even more that try got to meet Esh before Saturday. You could tell they loved her. Five minutes later Albus comes running in, having heard that Mum and Dad were here.

"**JAMES SIRIUS POTTER WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME MUM AND DAD WERE HERE?**" Albus shouted.

"For Merlins sake, and my sanity's I'm going to leave," James sighed. James kissed me on the head and Jai gave me a hug. Even though it had only been a term, I already considered Jai and Esha as my own siblings. They both left leaving me, a very flustered Esha (Hmmm, I wonder why), Mum and Dad. Oliver had fallen asleep, he had gotten annoyed with the threatening looks from (yes even him) Dad, James and Jai. Dad had found out, but he understood when we all explained that Oliver wasn't a complete git.

"Mum! Dad!" Albus cried. James and Albus were both Mummy's boys, so to be honest it was fair. Albus hugged Mum and almost instantly they were immersed with Quidditch talk. Jeez, my family really need another talk topic; other than Quidditch. Dad had started to talk to Esha, about Merlin knows. I didn't exactly pay attention because I was too busy noticing the loving way Albus looked at Esha. Him too? I sighed and when he noticed I was watching him, he blushed a bright crimson. Mum saw his immediate face colour change and turned to look at what had happened. She turned to Esha and sent a wink in my direction. I mouthed 'I know right?' to her and my dad almost immediately says,

"What do you know Lils?"

"Nothing," Me and Mum said in unison. Dad smiled at me and winked, while Albus continued staring at Esha secretly, and Esha was staring at the floor. Albus shrugged and got up from his chair.

"Bye," He said quickly and left.

"You know what? I think we should go too Gin," Dad whispers while looking at the soundly sleeping Oliver. He didn't mind saying Mum's name today.

"Bye," Mum and Dad whispered gently. Dad kissed me on the head, as did Mum. They both left and Esha turned to leave as well. I dragged her arm, and whispered even quietly so a curious Madam Pomfrey would not hear,

"I know," Esha turned away, and even though you couldn't see it, she had blushed, emitting a strange red glow from her cheeks.

By now it was Thursday, and only three more days to go. I had broken my arm and ankle, but Madam Pomfrey wasn't exactly keen on letting me go.

"I'm fine!" I protested.

"Your limbs have healed, but your bruises haven't," She replied, her mind unchanged. Oliver had been let out that day, and that meant I was now alone. He promised to see me as soon as he had time, but that wasn't very often at the moment. I sat there, writing to Teddy. He was practically my older brother. He was Dad's godson but he didn't actually live with us. He used to, but he got married to Victoire and moved away to France, where his in-laws lived. Well not Uncle Bill, the Delacours I mean. Back to the point, he understood everything, sometimes even better than Dad, Mum, Aunty Hermione, James or Albus. I was closest to him in the whole Potter-Weasley family. We were a big family, so that was an achievement.

_Hey Ted,_

_I'm being honest here, I haven't heard your voice in ages! I was wondering; will you help me out with something? I'm really confused right now, everything's better now. Well except for the fact that every time I move, I'm under excruciating pain. Okay, maybe a bit of exaggeration there, but you know me. How've you been? How's Vic too? I haven't heard from the both of you in ages!_

_Love,_

_Your favourite sister in the world,_

_Lily :)_

I put down my quill and folded the parchment very carefully. I put it onto the side like it was the Crown Jewels or something. I only probably did it because I had wasted all the remaining parchment given to me playing the muggle game 'noughts and crosses' Dad had taught me. Oliver found it too interesting for words. His face screwed up with concentration every time he thought of where to put his cross. Soon enough, I just lay there, in a ball until I finally drifted into a dreamy sleep...

"We'll have to get some Blast-Ended Skrewts to wake her up,"

"Don't be mean Jay," Albus whispered. "She's had a pretty rough week, and you know what she's like when she doesn't get her sleep," Albus followed on. A familiar voice of James had woken me up. I had slept for quite a while by now, as it was half-five and everyone was out of class. I opened my eyes very slightly, but enough to see what was going on.

"Albus, stop staring at Esha and take a bloody picture," James cuts off the awkward; yet humorous silence. Albus shuffled nervously and Esha had turned red. Jai looked at Albus with an amused look appearing on his face. A dreamy Oliver said enough to make the others laugh helplessly.

"She looks so cute when she sleeps," Oliver dreamily sighed. James, Albus and Jai snorted and even Esha cracked up, who I didn't even realize was there.

"I think I may vomit," James said at Oliver's mushiness. Jai rolled his eyes and I felt the urge to smile.

"I wish Scorpius was like that," Esha sighed. Albus had a slightly angry look on his face. I had told Esh that I didn't like Scorpius anymore, which at one point was true; only because I realized I shouldn't ruin her chances for my jealousy.

I lay there while felt the eyes of four people upon me. They had the odd conversation, and by the looks of it, Oliver could not help but stare at me while I fake-slept. James was making gagging noises, and Esha giggled.

In the end, I decided to scare them; I was feeling in a jokey mood today.

"**JAMES SIRIUS**," I screamed. Every single one of them jumped, and clearly they were petrified. I laughed loudly and Jai joined in. We were clutching our stomachs with that much laughter and I high-fived him. It was the first time in my life when I, Lily Luna Potter had scared my eldest brother. James looked pissed off.

"Hey! I'm meant to be the one scaring you!" He cried in total annoyance. His etched face soon turned into a grin, and now everyone was laughing.

"Laughing is good for the soul," I said dreamily, like Aunt Luna, I always knew I was like her. It just made us crack up even more. Madam Pomfrey probably thought we were psychotic lunatics plotting a evil scheme. Right at that moment, she walked past, giving us an '_I'm watching you_' glare.


	6. Brotherly Love

**_A/N: I'm so sorry this took absolutely ages! I had like really bad writers block for a while, and still that is no excuse. I'm sorry:'(_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own HP. *sobs*_**

_**Chapter 6: Brotherly Love**_

"ESHA HURRY UP FOR ALBUS' SAKE!" I screamed from outside our dorm. I heard her sigh and then laugh.

"YOU TOO, _SO-CALLED_ BROTHER. IDIOT!" I yelled after I heard Albus laughing along with Esha.

Esha had very happily dumped Scorpius, as he was being an idiot, and ignoring her. Albus was still Scorpius' best friend, but he didn't seem to notice when Albus leaped a thousand miles when he had the chance to ask Esh out. The whole of Hogwarts knew they liked each other, well except for themselves.

Now, I on the other hand, regretted that I ever wanted them to go out. Albus was ecstatic with the fact that Esha was coming to stay at the Potter house.

I breathed deeply, restraining my impatience. I was let out of the hospital wing on Friday, and I had been enjoying the fresh air, ever since. The room got uncomfortably stuffy after about a billion visitors came in.

Albus walked out holding hands with Esh, and I pretended to vomit. Albus sent me a evil glare, and Esha hadn't even noticed. We walked side by side until we reached the common room, where James was waiting there with his stuff. In silence we walked out, and Albus whispered to me, "I hope you like my surprise,"

I snorted, as Albus never bothered to get me a birthday card, let alone a surprise.

This was too good to be true.

Albus, with a surprise? He laughed at my dropped jaw and I hit him on the arm playfully. Esha must have really softened him up.

"Mum! Dad!" I shouted as they opened the door. I turned to Esha and Jai (he came too, on James' insistence) and gestured for them to enter. They were stood there gasping at our house. I raised an eyebrow at their tilted heads.

"Crap Jai, I thought our house was big," Esha stuttered.

"Language Missy," Jai replied, still gaping. Esha snorted and carried on staring wide eyed at the house in front of her.

"It's not that big you know," I replied at their wide eyes. Within thirty seconds I had to drag them into the house.

"When can I move in?" Esha asks jokingly.

"Any time Esha," Dad says. We all laugh and sit down on the sofa. After uncomfortably awkward talk, we went our separate ways and me and Esha legged it up the stairs.

I showed Esha round the house, Jai and James sneak off into James' humble and crap filled abode. Well just the crap filled part.

"LILS, WHAT DOES ESHA WANT FOR SUPPER?" Mum shouted from downstairs, as me and Shay(ne) were discussing her and mine relationships. It was nothing really; to be honest, it was better than reading tabloid junk about Dad and Mum's imaginary divorce. It got amusing after a while, really.

"Anything without beef in it would be fine," Esha shyly replies.

"ANYTHING WITHOUT BEEF MUM!" I scream to my mum while opening and whacking Scorpius and Albus in the face with my door.

Wait; something didn't seem right.

Scorpius and Albus. Scorpius. _SCORPIUS!_

_What the hell is that freak doing in my house?_

"Surprise Lils!" Albus said. I slapped him - hard. His cheek turned a crimson red, but he seemed untouched.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" he asked.

"Are you on steroids or something Al, 'cause that seemed _rather _painful to me," Scorpius interrupted our (once again) non-verbal conversation of expressions.

"No, I'm just immune to pain. Trust me, living with James has its benefits," Al replied examining his pink cheek in the mirror which stood in front of him. Me and Al stole a glance and laughed. It felt good to be a Potter every once in a while.

I walked slowly down the stairs; soon Esha followed. She caught up to me and gracefully stepped down the over-sized saying a word to each other. We turned to speak, but saw that we both were about to speak at the same time, we silenced. Continuing down the stairs, it felt like forever, every time I looked at Esha, she was in a seriously deep thought. My own thoughts lingered around my mind. Why did Albus have to bring Scorpius? He perfectly well knew my hatred for him. He just had to go be the idiot, and go out of his way just to annoy her. I scowled at Albus – even though he was nowhere near me. Esha gave me a thoughtful look and I ignored it as nothing had happened. We reached the bottom step, and she suddenly fell out of her dreamy trance. I muttered to myself, and she just shot me a glare.

I gestured for Esha to come into the kitchen. Albus grabbed her wrists as I stepped into the warm kitchen. Esh just turned a bright red, and Al kissed her cheek. "Eurgh," I shuddered; Scorpius just stood with a blank expression on his face. Al hugged Esh, and I rolled my eyes.

"Jeez, she'll be downstairs. And I'm sure Jai would love to see this," I snorted, laughing at my own joke. Jai was chilled that they were going out, but with me and Oliver; James was eager to wait for Oliver to mess something up- it just gave him another excuse to hurt someone. Jai was no exception and was just as overprotective as James. The thing is, Jai couldn't exactly do anything, because Al was mine and James' brother, therefore Jai (and I knew it) would not risk his friendship with us because Al kissed his little sister. He would be mad, but he was chilled with the situation. Esha sent me a pleading look, already knowing that I would not say a word, not to tell him. I grinned at her; then after winked. They were glued together I swear.

"She'll be a table separated from you. Get a grip Al," I said, finally getting annoyed that they were staring at each other lovingly. They separated their interestingly enough grip, and we changed the topic of discussion. We talked to Esha about where Mum and Dad's room was. They clearly had the biggest room (considering it took of the whole first floor) and James in second with the attic; which was bigger than mine and Al's room put together, I and Al had to share a floor - Unfortunately.

"Seriously, Lil your house is huge," she said, as we walked to the dining table. "Sure it is," with a sarcastic smile. Downstairs Jai and James were already scoffing their faces.

"Mrs P, this chicken pie is immense," Jai said in-between filling his face with pie. Mum smiled at him and told us to sit down.

"Harry, come for supper love!" She shouted into the garden, where Dad was de-weeding the grass.

"Why doesn't he use magic?" Jai and Esha asked curiously.

"He was brought up the muggle way, and he does things like that. He says you get that feeling of accomplishment," James replied to the both of them. They nodded, showing they understood. Dad walked in through the door, and washed his hands. He was surprisingly clean for someone who practically just rolled around in mud. Well not rolled around, but close to it; certainly looking at the state of his hands. He sat down and Albus and Scorpius walked in.

"Mum, that smells amazing," Albus sighed. He gave a very secret wink to Scorpius then watched Mum giggle at her suddenly complimented food. I obviously saw straight through Albus' compliment, and I just knew that Albus wanted something. And I wanted to know what it was.

They seated themselves tiredly at the table. Dad kept staring at Scorpius, not very nicely. I wondered if it was because of his Dad... It couldn't have been - Dad wouldn't have let him stay over if it was his family. Scorpius was far from his family, firstly he actually wanted to be in Gryffindor, which was a shocking surprise to his Dad, second Scorpius didn't care about blood status. It must have been something else, because Dad was looking amusedly at Scorpius' reddening cheeks. He slumped lower into the chair and resumed his paranoid eating. James and Jai were there groaning at their overly-filled stomachs. I decided to concentrate on my food and quietly ate away.

Two days had passed and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, even Scorpius by the looks of it. I had gotten used to the fact that the freak was living in my house for the next few days; we were in the same house after all.

It was one of the days when everyone came to the Potter household; the Weasleys (yes, the whole lot of them), the Weasley/Delacours, the Weasley/Johnsons, Aunt Hermione, and Uncle Percy. It was a wonderful day, sunny, bright cloudless blue sky: and I was determined not to let anything get in the way of enjoying myself Sure it was -3 degrees, but still sunny! A thin layer of frost covered the ground, and we all warmed up near the fireplace.

"Who wants to play Quidditch?" Uncle Ron shouted from the stairs. At that moment everyone screamed "ME!" in unison. I grabbed my broom gave Esh my old one. Al's voice filled the voice and chose the captains. Easily enough it was him and James. Al chose Scorpius, Esh (I was hoping to have some competition), Hugo, Rose, Uncle Ron, Uncle George and Teddy. James chose: me, Dad, Roxanne, Jai, Mum, Louis and Victoire.

We mounted our brooms and gave each other intimidating looks. Aunt Hermione blew the whistle and off we kicked. I reached for the quaffle and suddenly passed it to Mum. We suddenly zig-zagged in between team Al (aka Al, Teddy and Uncle George). We passed it to Roxy and threw it forcefully into the hoop. We had gone to the nearest local pitch and luckily it had been available; it was pretty awesome, considering you could loan everything from quaffles to helmets. No one actually rented the helmets though.

The snitch was fluttering dangerously close to Scorpius' ear. Dad made no mistake in noticing and grinned at me, while whooshing past the badly sighted Scorpius. Dad glided towards it, but I couldn't have watched any further as we were drawing at 50. I swiftly caught the largish ball and zoomed past Al, nearly knocking him off his broom.

Uncle Ron was watching hawk-eyed and eagerly kept his eye on the ball. I scored and he went in the other direction as I scored another 10 points to Team Jay. I sniggered and Jai grinned to me from the hoops. James still had a keen eye as a beater. He wasn't the best beater around; he was actually meant to be seeker, but Dad beat him to it. Dad said he wanted to play like in the 'good old days'. I smirked at the thought of James possibly being as good as Dad. He had amazing seeker skills, but no one could beat the youngest Gryffindor seeker in a century. Even James made the team in second year. I guess I was the only one who actually made it in their first year. Back in reality I caught the quaffle with ease and sharply turned towards the hoops. I leaned forward to gain speed and picked up quickly, Albus however was keeping his eyes too close on the ball and nearly knocked me off my broom. Dad shot Albus a stern look from across the pitch and I sniggered in triumph.

The game continued, and we all were enjoying ourselves. The witches and wizards from the other pitches watched eagerly, to see who would win out of Harry Potter's sons. Soon enough within the time of a half hour, word had spread out and the photographers were there, waiting; for something to go wrong. I heard dad cursing under his breath about 'how the bloody hell they always seemed to find us'.

We were beating Team Al 100 - 80 when suddenly a wave of gasps filled the air. We were all watching Scorpius fall from about a hundred feet in the air. It was in slow motion, the whole crowd of players, spectators, photographer just seemed to freeze and I was the only person moving.

We raced to catch him; but we didn't make it in time. Everyone crowded round Scorpius' pale body, and Victoire was rushing through the throng pushing everyone away. She had just gotten her training as a healer, and was working at some fancy hospital in the south of France.

"We need to get him to St. Mungo's. _Fast_," Victoire alerted.


	7. Mateship

A/N: Hey guys, well thank you for reading my story so far! Thanks for all the ideas and stuff, so go and read ahead!

Also, reviews! All the people that have my story on alerts or favourites, if you have time to do that; you can review like three words?

Hehe, and sorry for the late reply, my beta has A-Levels and stuff... THANKS ! And I'm loving the Dramione plot... So far.:D

**_Mateship_**

The next two hours were a complete blur. After the eventful fall of Scorpius Malfoy, it just seemed everything went completely downhill.

A few seconds later Dad had disapparated to St. Mungo's along with Teddy, Al and Victoire. Al only got to go because of the fact that Scorpius was his best friend. I had no intentions of going, but the panicking and fear was slowly poisoning my mind and I didn't like it at all.

After they rushed to St. Mungos, everyone headed back to our house. We all sat indoors, finding ourselves in the same position as we were this morning: in front of the fireplace with a mug of butterbeer, but there was one difference- instead of the friendly chatter we had between us, there was now silence hushed inbetween us, and secretly we all prayed nothing had happened to Scorpius; he may be a Malfoy, but anyone Albus considers family - we do too.

Lost in my worries for Scorpius, I had not notices that suddenly, a rather familiar glistening patronus appeared in sight, it was Teddy's wolf. His low voice filled the eerily silenced room.

"He's conscious, you can come see him now,". It took everyone a few moments to digest the message.

"Come on then!" I piped up, snapping my family out of a trance. They all chattered behind me, and I led them to the door. Mum's voice shouted instructions to everyone, "Lily and Esha, you're with me. Jam- JAMES! Listen to me! James and Jai, you're both with Uncle Fred," James and Jai high fived and Uncle Fred sent them a wink.

Her eccentric shouts continued,"Roxanne, Fred! Go with your mum! Hugo, Rose; go with Ron! Hermione, you are fully in charge of Louis and Dominique... PERCY WEASLEY YOU BETTER LISTEN!" - Uncle Percy glared at mum and then gave his full attention, "Molly, Lucy go with your Dad; Percy be careful! Mum and Dad, you'll get there by yourselves, now brace yourself missy!"

"Sorry mum," I sighed. She gave me a nod and everyone rushed to where they were supposed to go. St Mungo's would have a field day with all the Weasley family entering; I'm not exaggerating - all of them.

A sea of red vanished from my site, and I realized we were last to go. "Lily dear, I'll have to go alone with Esha; my arm hurts too much from Quidditch . I'll send Teddy here as soon as I can," she suddenly said. Before I could interrogate her, she Disapparated. I grumbled under my breath, and the cold was lashing my skin. I crouched into a ball against the door. I thought about what would happen if anything serious happened to Scorpius; and annoyingly, tears started rolling down my eyes at the thought of it. My lone tears soon turned into hysterical sobs, and after a few minutes of my head buried into my knees, I heard a familiar crack if Apparating. I didn't bother looking up and I heard whispers.

"Who's she?" An unfamiliar voice shrieked. I heard a worried grumble and I looked up. Crap. Oh no. Not right now- this can't be happening.

Mr and Mrs Malfoy. At my doorstep, staring at me like I'm a psychotic weirdo or something! I may have looked like one at the moment though, so that was understandable.

"Mr Malfoy?" I sniffled quietly. His head jerked suddenly out of his mystified trance. He raised his eyebrow.

"Are you looking for Scorpius?" I asked politely while I stood up curtly; I had been brought up with manners. Mrs Malfoy looked at Mr Malfoy and they quickly exchanged glances.

"Astoria, this is not the time. Ask later," Mr Malfoy's voice was low and he sounded like he was going to throw a hissy fit any second. Wow, Scorpius is so much like his Dad it's unbelievable.

Astoria - Mrs Malfoy scowled and nodded to me. It took me a while to realise they were talking to me. "He's in St. Mungos," I stuttered out. They looked at me curtly and said thank you. They quietly and quickly Disapparated.

Me, being the idiot I am, widened my eyes in shock and fell to the floor. What the actually hell is wrong with me? You know what? I don't care! I don't care what Scorpius' fricking parents think of me! I. Do. Not. Care.

Who am I kidding? I cared - I cared about what my crush's parents thought of me! I groaned in frustration and limply fell to the cold floor. So now I looked like some suicidal weirdo tramp who was sprawled across the pavement in front of the Potters house.

Out of my idiocy, I started laughing. I laughed because I only realised how much of a complete utter freak I was.

When I said I started laughing, I especially did not mean the happy kind of laughing; the laughing that only a maniac/psycho would laugh after they had finished demising a plan to bring Lord Voldemort back to life. Out of my hysterical laughter, I had not actually realised that Teddy was there, standing in front of me. This fact did not stop me laughing whatsoever. Teddy looked slightly scared.

"Lils, are you okay?" He asked, gulping afterwards. I just continued laughing. He helped me up and then calmed me down. Soon enough my brain decided to start working and sensible gibberish came out of my mouth.

"," I replied.

"Excuse me?" He asked. He nodded at me, the panic was growing in his face.

"," I said yet again. Did I actually call this sensible gibberish? For one, I was pronouncing my 's' like a 'sh'. I sighed - giving up all hope of ever speaking normally again. "Heh?" he said, utterly panicked and confused by now.

"I COMPLETELY MADE A COMPLETE FOOL OF MYSELF TEDSTER!" I screamed. His eyes looked less panicked and he thanked the lord we didn't have neighbors for another two miles. "How, may I ask?" He questioned.

"You see, Mum left me -"

"Yeah because she had a dodgy arm from Quidditch-"

"And told me to wait for you -"

"Yeah, and I come an-"

"WILL YOU LET ME FINISH?" I shouted at him. He nodded in a 'sorry' way. I continued to tell my tale of woe and sorrow...

"So yeah to sum it up; Mother dearest ditched me, told me to wait for you, I was worried about Scorpius and started crying-" Teddy smirked at this. "Don't give me that smirk Teddy, so carrying on, I was a mess, curled up in a ball outside the house and then BAM guess who decides to appear?" Teddy was still recovering from the huge 'BAM' I exclaimed. "Who came? Me? That still doesn't explain-" Teddy interrogated.

"As I asked before, please let me finish? Anyway, so then Scorpius' parents show up! I thought it was you, but then I was like, I thought his parents were divorced-"

"Wait, HEH?" He cried. I rolled my eyes at him and he glared at me for an answer. "- Well yeah his parents showed up, and I was on the floor thinking it was you, then I was like damn; and then they looked at me like I was a psycho and whatnot-" Teddy broke down in hysterics when I told him the psycho bit. "-Anyway, I told them Scorpius was in St. Mungos and then Dra- Mr Malfoy was like not now Astoria and I was like heh?" Teddy was no in even more hysterics.

"And then I'm guessing that's when you realised you looked like a retard and broke down into some mental laugh?" He managed to say in between his laughs.

"Yep,"

By now we were both clutching our stomachs for air. We calmed down and Teddy broke the silence after our little laugh attack.

"Also Scorpius was calling your name in his sleep," He said deadly serious. I suddenly blushed a bright red; and only one thought came to mind - the human tomato attacked, again. I grabbed hold of Teddy's arm and we Apparated to St. Mungos.

"LILY!"

Before I knew it, I was mauled to the floor by my brothers and the Gupta siblings. I couldn't tell why they decided to suddenly attacked me, but my train of thought was broken by Esha screaming down my ear, "I have so much to tell you," As I opened my eye, I saw that Jai was now getting off from the top of the pile. Everyone else started getting up, and I found myself to breathe again. I sighed in relief and Esha kept giggling non-stop when Albus playfully tickled her. Practically at the same time; me, Jai and James rolled our eyes.

"GET A ROOM," the Weasley kids shouted. I couldn't help but to laugh a bit. Then I came back to reality and realised we were in a magical hospital. Teddy joined my side and led me to Scorpius' room; no one followed and I was suspicious that they were planning a prank on me or something.

"Teddy..." I asked cautiously.

"Yeah?" He replied

"You aren't planning on pranking me or anything; I mean no one came with me or anything!" Teddy chuckled, and he stopped.

"Well you know I said Scorpius was saying your name in his sleep?" he asked. I nodded and he continued talking "Well everyone knows that now; and also everyone has already seen him," I nodded and he saw my cheeks and ears turning the original Weasley red. He chuckled and I hugged him. He smiled like an idiot, and told me what a great sister I was. We finally reached Scorpius' room and inside were Mr and Ms Malfoy. I cringed (and trust me, I showed it) at the sight of them and they gave me a weird look. I entered the room properly and all signs of conversation had stopped. Scorpius got up at the sight of me and I felt the corners of my mouth turning up.

You know that feeling I got at the beginning of the year when Scorpius and Al set off those firewords? The insides like jelly and tingly spine thing? Well that is what I was feeling at the exactmoment.

"What is she doing here?" Ms Malfoy said. Mr Malfoy gave her a diminishing look and looked straight towards me with the very familiar grey eyes Scorpius had. Thank Merlin Teddy had left, otherwise he definitely would've started a scene with laughter erupting. He now knew about the very awkward and cringing scene about a half hour before and he definitely would have split his sides.

"Mum, Dad this is Lily; Lily Potter," Scorpius said. He had stumbled at the Potter bit. I was perfectly acknowledged with the fact that the Malfoys and my Dad hadn't had the best of experiences when my Dad was in Hogwarts, in fact we had gotten so used over Dad giving the cold-shoulder, it was quite a surprise when Al announced his new best friend was a Malfoy.

His Mum smiled a bit at the words that had come out of her son's mouth, and his Dad tried suppressing his annoyance. Blatantly it did not work, considering you could hear him cursing under his breath. Or that's what he probably thought, if he shouted any louder, I wouldn't be surprised if France could hear.

"Son, we're leaving; I'll see you in the Easter break okay?" His Dad quietly said. Scorpius nodded and his Mum gave him a kiss on the head. Scorpius slowly blushed and hugged his Mum. He waved as they scanned me on the way out. In silence, I walked towards Scorpius' bed. His Mum and dad were having a pretty heated discussion outside.

"Astoria, I told you; it's my turn in the Easter," Mr Malfoy's voice grew slightly louder.

"He's my son too, I'm sure you're aware of this, considering I conceived him," Ms Malfoy argued back.

"I'm aware of this, but I'm sorry, if you get him for three-quarters of the summer then spare me at least two weeks!" their semi-hushed voices were slowly raising towards hysterical. I heard Ms Malfoy scowl and stomp off in her abnormally huge heels. I sat down on the edge of Scorpius' bed and sighed.

"Sorry you had to hear that," Scorpius managed weakly. He smiled and I smiled back.

"Sorry I've been ignoring you for half the year so far," I replied back.

"It's okay," He managed with his ever-growing grin. Great, now I had to get the weird tingly feeling didn't I?

"Are you okay, I mean you took a pretty hard fall-"I said, but was suddenly interrupted by an annoyed Scorpius. "Could we not talk about that? I mean because every time I talk about, it kind of hurts more than it should," I nodded and asked, "What did you want to talk about then?" Silence abolished us both; it wasn't a nice silence, a very uncomfortable and awkward. Somehow I kind of knew where he was going with this.

"Don't interrupt me with this, because it's a bit embarrassing," He said.

"If you even heard what happened before I came here, then you wouldn't even know the meaning of embarrassed," I laughed out. He looked a bit confused, raised an eyebrow and continued, "Is that why it was so awkward between my parents and you?" I nodded, cringing at the thought slightly. He raised another eyebrow very slightly and carried on and away into the apparently embarrassing thing he needed to tell me.

"Well the thing is, I really like you Lily." He grimaced with embarrassment and my face remained blank. "The thing is, I don't want to ruin the mateship-"MATESHIP? Really, what is honestly wrong with friendship? Merlin, Scorpius was a bit weird. "-with Al, and he's your brother so if I mess anything between us then it would be really awkward. Also the age difference doesn't help, because you're one of the youngest in your year-"also true, I was born in the month of July, the same as my dad. "-and you know, with you going out with Oliver and everything, also you're in your first year Lily, you wouldn't get into anything serious and also-" he gasped for breath, it seemed he managed to say all that with one breath because he was really embarrassed to talk about it, "-your reputation wouldn't exactly be the greatest if your went out with too many people; especially in your first year," He winced in embarrassed and he looked really out of place with blonde hair and bright red cheeks.

"Scorpius, just chill. That wasn't embarrassing and I'm glad you told me. And I totally agree with you, I shouldn't get into anything serious and not with too many people either, so thanks," I said. I knew he didn't mean to offend me or anything; but even then I smiled with gratitude.

"And Scorpius?"I asked with one final thing to say.

"Mmhm?" He mumbled, I could tell he was sleepy from all the potions and medication he was forced to take down.

"I like you too," I replied; then I left the room. As I turned to look at Scorpius one more time, I saw him with a massive grin on his face. Great; that was a massive weight lifted off my shoulders; I finally told him I liked him, and this time I knew the feeling was mutual.

When I reached the lobby, there was a whole different story. Between Al and Esh, there was a rather heated shouted match between them. They weren't in the lobby actually, that I lied about. They were in a separate room and even then you could faintly hear what was going on.

"I don't understand! Why would you even do that!" Esha shouted, sounding quite annoyed.

"Can't you see it? And you're smart yourself – WAIT! Don't even play dumb!" Al argued back, with anger in his voice.

"What?" Esha asked, surprised.

"You still like Scorpius; THAT'S WHY!" Albus screamed at her; in a very childish way – like she had stolen Mr Spiderman (Mr Spiderman was Al's favourite toy when he was younger, he still has it and was fascinated by the muggle comics and movies made about it).

After that I heard Esha gasp and start sobbing. Al stalked off angrily and swung the door open full force.


	8. My Day Decides Not To End

A/N: Sorry it took a while, I just couldn't be bothered for a while.:) Well anyway, now I'm back, and I'm ready for typing. No matter how much it pains my fingers, and anyway, I missed the god damn story too much.;) also, sorry if this is a rubbish chapter, it's just a filler chapter, and there's going to be something big next chapter so there you go!

Read, and please review!:D

I also want to thank everyone that has favourite'd/alerted/reviewed the story so far, and it really means a lot. *sniffles*;)

**Chapter 8: My Day Decides Not To End**

"Esh... ESH! If you don't come out within 20 seconds I swear to Merlin I will personally go call the muggle poli-" I threatened in my most serious tone. I banged on the door a bit harder and heard a muffled "GO AWAY!" followed by some sniffles. I groaned in frustration. I looked at the clock on the wall, and I had officially been sitting outside Esha's room (AKA guest room, mine had too much stuff in it. Jai got to sleep in James' room because it takes up the whole attic and is huge) for the past three hours.  
"Dinner's going to be ready soon!"  
"That-" she sniffled "-Isn't going to work-" she sniffled a bit more "- dinner was two-" she sniffled and then sobbed "-hours ago!" she finished. I sighed and fell against the door silently. I grumbled something along the lines of 'Damn, I forgot she had a good memory and she knows the Potter household table by heart,'. My eyes were drifting slowly when Jai wondered past, Alohamora'd the door (I didn't think of that why?) and walked in. He smiled genuinely at me before he entered. They were whispering quietly inside, I tried to listen but it was way too quiet. I thought about getting my Extendable Ears, but then rethought considering it was 9:30 pm and I was frankly too tired to get up from the spot.

I got up lazily and with practically no energy, and decided to go have a 'talk' with Al. Talk as in I shout at him for how much he screwed up. I crawled hopelessly towards the door and cracked it open to hear, "Why the hell are you on your knees?" If only you knew Al; if only you knew. I stood up, then brushed myself off a bit and then practically attacked Al's bed. He gave me a weird look and I replied "If only you had been the one outside your best friends door for three freaking hours to get her to let you come in, then you give up hope until her brother comes, uses Alohamora and you feel like as thick as a brick," I said tiredly. He looked at me and he honestly looked like he was going to burst in to tears. I actually felt sympathy for my Quidditch crazed brother.  
"Honestly Lily! If you were in my place you'd understand! I admit what I said I honestly meant because I-I well do really think she like Scorpius!" He was hysterically crying at this point. Then he suddenly pointed out, "Wait! You didn't know anything! You weren't there-"  
"Al trust me, I'm the niece of Fred and George Weasley- cut me some slack yeah?" He glared evilly at me for eavesdropping and then I continued."Look! You should have come to me about this first! She's my best mate Al! And well for one thing, she never liked Scorpius in the first place; why in the bloody hell would she like him now! And I know you're unfortunately from the less-brained species - but honestly Al? You honestly make me question myself whether you've taken ten too many bludgers to your head" He chuckled a bit at this last one. I, being the sensible and rambling sister I am kept on talking "So you know what? I find this grotesquely disgusting, but go say sorry like you mean it and snog the face of her. Not literally though, I like the face of my best friend," We were in utter side-splitting laughter by the end of my last word and when we finally found the sense to calm down, Al replied to my remark.  
"_Grotesquely_? You have most definitely been hanging with Aunt Hermione way too much. And also; thank you," he said. Then he smothered me in a bear hug like only an overprotective brother would do.  
"Go get her back brother!" I encouraged after him.

**_Albus' POV_**

You know, sometimes I love having a sister. This is one of those times. I marched down to the guest room (with all the swag I could pull out... Okay maybe not.) and knocked on the door. I heard Jai's voice above me so blatantly I knew he was not with Esha. I sighed in relief.  
"Who is it?" Esha sniffled. I hated seeing her like this; sometimes I wonder why I got the idiot genes.  
"It's Al," I said, kind of nervous. I started banging on the door and shouting 'LEMME IN!' a few times, but to no avail as the only thing I heard was sniffling and a few giggles from inside the room. Soon enough I heard my God-sent sister come down the corridor rather grumpily. "Albus Severus!" Lils cried.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Stop banging on the door!"  
"LET ME IN!" I shouted again and banged on the door again.  
"Seriously Al, stop it!" Lily seriously said, then she started giggling. Then she went back to her serious mode. Damn, I will never understand girls until the day I die.  
"No," I said firmly, and continued yelling for justice.  
"Seriously stop it now Al, otherwise I will hex you where the sun doesn't shine - and you perfectly well know that." She said pretty annoyed.  
"But why? I mean you kept telling me to go-"  
"Al?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you know why I keep telling you to stop banging the door and yelling?"  
"No, why?" I asked. Right now I was really confused.  
"Al,"  
"What?" I asked, getting quite frustrated.  
"The. Door. Is. Open," She laughed. Next thing I knew is that I was blushing like an idiot and Lily was on the floor in hysterics. I slowly opened the door to find Esha laughing like there was no tomorrow.

**_Lily's POV_**

I. Can. Not. Stop. Laughing.

Okay, I have officially calmed down now. Thank Merlin it wasn't something worse. Well at least Al did something right; he softened Esha up a bit by making her laugh her arse off. Al  
puffed out his chest, went inside and closed the door. Thank the Lord they had not thought of Muffliato. So practically the conversation was going like this:  
"Esh, I'm so sorry. I was such a douche and I understand if you don't forgive me," Al said gloomily. There was silence, so I wondered if Esha was using her Ravenclaw worthy brain to decide what to do. After a long silence, Esha replied, "You know; it was my fault. I did overreact and I did give the impression that I still like Scorpius because I looked at him a lot... But you shouldn't be apologising, I should - Al, I'm sorry," I could almost hear Al's heart jumping out of his chest. I flung the door open and gave a big _"AAAAAAAW!"_ while they hugged. After that I left the room still wearing my pyjamas and went to sleep. It had been a long day.

Too bad my long day decided not to end.

"POTTER, WHAT RIGHT DO _YOU_ THINK _YOU_ HAVE INJURING MY SON?" Mr. Malfoy's voice bellowed in the suddenly silenced house. Even Esha and Albus had stopped giggling.

I, being the Slytherin I am went down to investigate what the hell was going on. I pressed my ear to the door and my Father dearest had unfortunately decided to cast a silencing spell after Mr Malfoy's unusually loud rant.

"Accio Extendable Ears," I muttered quietly. The listening device came zooming towards my hand, and I grabbed it quietly. I slid it under my Dad's study door and listened intently.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry for this; I admit he was my responsibility: and I'm sorry." Dad replied. There was a long yet still awkward silence between them. The silence then broke when Mr. Malfoy replied.

"What if something happened to him?-"Sorry Mr Malfoy, but something did happen to him. He freakin' fell 100 feet! I rolled my eyes at the man's idiocy "-I admit he had a pretty hard fall Potter, but what if something worse happened?" The concerned father replied – quite gravely actually. I looked through the keyhole in the door. My dad looked pretty upset by the looks of it. I mean I wonder what he'd have to live with if I, Al or James ever got hurt.

I slumped back against the door and sighed. I was still damn tired, and with only three days of holidays left, I still had a very busy day tomorrow. Great. Another day being interrogated by my family, the only difference was, this time it was at the Burrow. I groaned in annoyance.

I trudged upstairs, only to be stopped halfway by my Dad. At least now I know why Vic and Teddy were so excited to be able to Apparate. Dad hugged me and bent down to kneel near me; how awkward can you get? I was quite tall, but he kneeling was about the size of me. Dad slowly whispered in my ear "Don't worry Lils; things are going to get better soon enough. And don't forget to be careful," He suddenly got up, brushed himself off and turned to leave. I mumbled thanks and he turned around and before I knew it, he was carrying up the stairs to my room. I smiled weakly; I was too tired to do anything. As soon my head touched the pillow, I fell asleep. Away from all the bad things happening, from all the worries and stresses I was heaving for my family.

Oh Merlin's baggy pants; why the hell today?

I mean my dream wasn't exactly pleasant. It started with the whole family gathered together, and we all looked happy; as for a family photo assuming, but slowly; all the people were breaking off with angry looks on their faces. Soon enough the photo faded to black and white, and there was only me left in the photo.

I woke up finding myself in a cold sweat, and breathing heavily. Clutching the hem of my pyjama top, I staggered out of bed and forced my eyes awake to glance at the time. It was half five, and I was awake. That was a thought I usually would laugh at, if ever brought up.

I cooled down and slipped back in to my bed. I shut my eyes and turned over so many times, that even my arms started aching. All to no avail, I was wide awake and nothing could stop it. My thoughts were still clouded from the dream I had earlier, and prayed that nothing like that would ever happen. I would to dread to think of it.

I lay wide awake and stared mercilessly at the ceiling. The blank ceiling just managed to raise more questions to my mind that were hidden before. The first thing I realised was,_ why am I just standing in the background? Why can't I do something?_ Well that was certainly a change, me being optimistic? It would probably shock my family to bits.

You know what? I was going to do something, and the Weasley's weren't going to do anything about it.

The first thing I was going to do was sort out a problem that caused most other problems. The thing that had made Rose and Hugo very moody and depressed. The thing that had broken everyone's hearts and the thing, worst of all had broken my Dad's heart. No one was going to do that; and then get away with it. You see when Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron had gotten divorced; my Dad had been the most affected. He was quiet for days, trying to talk sense into the arguing couple. It had only been a few months, and that had been enough for them to start talking to each other again, at least this time it wasn't verbal abuse... I shuddered at the thought. They clearly still loved each other, I mean I don't think it's only me that has realised; but they honestly are perfect with each other. The way they look into each other's eyes after an unneeded argument, full of apologies and fear. The way they laughed around each other. It was almost like (as much as I honestly hate to admit it) Esha and Albus. They just seemed so happy around each other. Like when they were near each other, the world wasn't listening and even if they were, they wouldn't care.

So for once in my life, _I, Lily Luna Potter_; was going to become a do-gooder. And _no one _was going to stop me on my way.


	9. Operation: Romione Begins

_**Hey guys, I just want to thank you for sticking with my ever so late replies, and for reviewing. Although, I would appreciate some more.:)**_

_**Sorry for the extremely like month late update, just I've been so busy and had an amazing time in Paris for a few days, I just couldn't write!:(**_

_**Until The End - Operation: Romione Begins...**_

"James?" I asked him quietly.

"Mmhmmh?" He grumbled back to me in his long awaited slumber.

"You better get up within _30_ seconds unless you want to be drenched from head to toe," I warned him evilly. At my sudden warning he threw his pillow at me and mumbled something in his sleep. He cautiously opened one eye tiredly and saw me holding a jug of ice water above his head. His eyes snapped open in realisation and he picked up his watch and looked at the time.

"**_YOU WAKE ME AT HALF FREAKING SIX IN THE MORNING, THREATENING TO POUR SOME GLACIER WATER ON ME_?**" He screamed. I rolled my eyes. For a fifth year student, James Sirius Potter was a complete utter dolt.

I sighed. "It's Christmas Jay. Mum's made chocolate chip pancakes..." I said with a smile tugging at my lips. I had lured the cat in the bag.

Before I knew it James was running out of bed, and I walked out of his room and Jai stood by the doorway, leaning against it. Kind of like in those really bad muggle movies where they try and act like complete bad-asses and they fail.

"You know Lils, Esha does that to me." He said in his oh-so-cool tone.

"Yeah, did you not know - oh probably not... Leave it," I said as I turned to walk away.

"What?" He asked, clearly intrigued by my statement. I sharply spun round and walked up to him.

"Did you not know about the little sister's guidebook? We have to follow the rules by the guidebook. It's like the _law._" I said innocently. His face looked confused and at that exact moment, Esha walked past and poked Jai into falling through the doorway. I giggled and high fived Esh.

"Was that in the guidebook too?" Jai remarked while rubbing his back which was unfortunately his ground breaker.

"Eerm actually... Yes. Yes it is." I replied still laughing while I watched in horror as Al whisked Esha away. I shuddered and me and Jai looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

I held out my hand for Jai to pull himself up with, and instead of taking my generous help - he pulled me down next to him! Idiot much?

I put on a mock hurt face and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Well Lily, I need to ask you something..." Jai asked, his face turning serious. When Jai's face turned serious, you could always tell when it was a joke or it was actually serious. Esha had the exact same ability, it freaked me out; but it helped when necessary. I nodded and hoped it wasn't something really embarrassing, like spying on Esh...

Oh Merlin's baggy pants, I'd hide under a rock for ages if that happened. Just imagine it – me with my Omnioculars and on the top of the astronomy towers making notes... Oh – ew! That would be actually stalker-ish. I suddenly shuddered at the thought.

"What was that about-?" He asked, his eyes staring at mine.

"Nothing... What did you want to ask me?" I replied quickly, not wanting to get in the subject of the whole Omniocular stalker thing.

"Well you're a girl – you are right? So I thought I'd ask you. Asking Esha would just make her a bit embarrassed, so I thought I'd ask you," He said slowly grimacing at the about to be said words.

As if Jai Gupta just asked me if I were a girl. And it must be like super cringe-worthy because he usually asks his sister about his. My mind sprung in action and replied "What's up?" and continued staring at his mixture of emotions. It was like he was some kind of robot and he was breaking or something, except he was still – his eyes clearly said it all.

I was so tempted to do the awkward turtle, when thank Merlin, James walked out of the bathroom. It didn't exactly help that he was wearing nothing but a towel.

"I'M BLINDED!" I screamed. Jai's eyes noticeably softened and a smile appeared while James snorted and walked past us and shut us out of his room.

"You know what Jai? Your parents have sent your presents and Esh's so... Let's go make a mess of the lounge!" I said, my voice gradually rising as I got up and brushed myself off. Jai followed me and James burst out of his room and we walked downstairs arm in arm down the staircase. It was like I had my own personal bodyguards, until James missed a step and sent us flying down the stairs painfully.

And just guess who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, breaking my fall?

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

As I landed carelessly on him, realisation suddenly dawned on me as I stared at the pain in his face. I mean, he only just got out of St Mungos... No need to send him back in there. As I got up, Dad walked in from the loud thud; and I saw a hilarious sight - James and Jai in a pile of muddled arms and legs about a metre away from me.

"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry Scorpius, I would blame James if I were you. It was his fault-"I said but suddenly interrupted by a very rude intruder – Father Potter.

"Lils, now let him rest! No need to send him back into Mungos now, would we? I gave my dad my best puppy dog eyes and his eye twitched in nervousness.

"Its fine Mr. Potter, I'm fine." Scorpius piped up just to break the awkward silence. I silently thanked him and hoped for my mum to send us to open presents.

Just as I stole as a quick glance at the clock, I realised that it was only 6:45 and I was hyper and excited. I mean it is Christmas! Presents, mum's amazing turkey, the Weasley's all together... It warmed my heart of the thought of it. And today was the day I started 'Operation: Romione'. Yes I know it's sad, but I couldn't think of a decent name other than that.

I silently walked to the lounge, because there was like a force pulling me towards it. Well not the room, the tree anyway. I in my hyper glory, placed myself next to Esh and Al, and a few metres back because there were a dozen or so more presents than usual. As James, Jai and Scorpius entered the room, I turned round and sent James an evil smile - for making me fall on to the injured lad.

"Present time!" Mum concluded, and before we could throw ourselves at them Mum whistled. "Guests first... Scorpius you open yours," she said in a tone none of us wanted to argue with. Scorpius' eyes glinted happily as he picked up a large blue present. He tore the wrapping paper carelessly to reveal a stack of books on Quidditch. His eyes gleamed as he realised that his Mum did bother get him something. Scorpius was always the bookworm in the little group. He opened his later presents, one of which included tickets for his favourite team- The Holyhead Harpies, which Mum had given to him; luckily she still had connections so they were only an owl away. They were against my favourite team, the Westminster Wizards, which just happened to be the best team ever existed. Maybe a bit of exaggeration, but how is life fun without any?

Well after a mountain high pile of wrapping paper; many paper cuts; squeals of joy and the tree nearly falling on top of Scorpius (what is it with that boy and accidents?) we decided to get up and ready for Christmas at The Burrow.

Christmas at The Burrow was... well different. Other than the ever expanding house had about a million different Weasley's, blood related or not. Think that's the best part though; it wouldn't be the same with only one or two of them – to be honest, I can never think of the family in the same way after that dream. It's just completely ruined my thoughts on us... All of us. I always used to think there were way too many of us, but after realising that we could break up bit by bit, I swore to myself I would never let that happen. You'd think, the Weasley's? Break up? You must be off your nuts!

But really think about it. What if they did? It's all about the 'what if'. Everything sums up to 'what if'. All the risks, all the fears, wins and losses, family, love. Everything.

Off that depressing topic, my presents included: a new Firebolt (my Nimbus had broken... It wasn't my fault at all), some new robes, a LOT of Honeydukes' chocolate, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, some fancy parchment and quills, a Westminster Wizard's badge, a mood bracelet (so Esha like), a necklace (Bless James and Al!), the typical Grandma Weasley jumper and... Well, socks. Yes we still give out socks in the family, it's a perfect ice-breaker in conversations, so they could ask you "What did you get for Christmas?" and you could reply "Socks."

Perfect.

When I came out of my room dressed festively in my Weasley jumper and a reindeer headband, Jai came up to me again and frankly, I was dreading it.

"So Lily, will you help me?" he asked quietly over the loud buzz of the wireless.

I didn't exactly want to be mean, so I said "Sure."

He looked around him and started leading me towards the garden. As soon as we stepped outside, the snowy wind whipped my face and I suddenly felt the effects of a warming charm on me. I sighed at how comfortable it was, but how awkward it also was.

After an awkward silence, Jai explained everything. At least now I can understand why he didn't want to tell James or Esha.

After he basically poured his heart out to me, I hatched a plan with him. Except, he wasn't going to do anything about it, just me in the plan. He knew what I was going to do, and as much as he hated the plan; it was the only way it was going to happen.

"You sure it'll work Lils?" Jai asked, staring at awe at the window suddenly. I put on my best confused face and turned round to see James and Scorpius staring helplessly throughout the window, noses pressed to the windows, as if they were outside the Quidditch store. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Jai.

"Ignore them. But before we leave I need your help as well." I said discreetly before returning to my not-so-devious plans on 'Operation: Romione'. Jai gave me his best confused face. I laughed quietly as he looked like a fool.

"Basically, you know Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione?"

Jai nodded; obviously confused now more than ever.

"Well basically I'm going to get them back together, and I can't do it alone." I said in my diplomatic voice. Jai's face slowly turned from his raised eyebrow to a grin. "Sure, whatever it takes." He replied and then we walked off arm in arm.

James and Scorpius then speeded from the window and as I entered the house, I heard a loud 'thud' from inside. James better not have tripped and landed on Scorpius. Now we wouldn't want a repeat of this morning now would we? No, didn't think so.

"Sorry Scorp..." I heard James' guilty voice say over Mum's ranting tones.

"Don't worry about it." Scorpius said as I walked in through the room. I slapped my head at the sight of him grimacing.

"Why do _I _have such an idiotic family?" I muttered to myself. And saw a small smile turning up the corners of her mouth. As mum shouted at us telling us it was time to go and there was no point getting anyone injured again, and if they did, they wouldn't hear the last of it. Oh, the joys of my family. I smiled to myself wryly at the thought.

I smiled secretly to my Jai as I walked through the door of the Potter household.


	10. The Grey Wolf

_**A/N: Aw my God guys, I'm am really sorry for the extremely late reply and to be fair I don't think I've written so much in my life. I just wrote like a gazillion and one things so my fingers have literally fallen off. I'm writing this with my nose.;)**_

_**Anyway, if you like it, read it and PLEASE review, I'm in desperate need of reviews. It makes me feel like I have no to write for, well because I barely have an subscribers or reviews.:( **_

_**Love you people. And if you want to flame, why did you read it?**_

**_The Grey Wolf - Chapter 10_**

"Merry Christmas Grandma!" I said hugging her as tightly as I could. "Oh dear, try not to squeeze me to the above!" she said in a joking voice. I blushed and returned the hearty grin.

As I greeted the rest of the family, a familiar and loved voice came closer to my ear as their arms were wrapped tightly around me in a backwards hug. "TEDDY!" I screamed, turning around and hugging him back as I gave him the infamous Lily Potter Death Squeeze.

"Aah your death squeeze... Good times." I laughed and walked into the bustling kitchen with plates levitating to and from the stove. Jai walked past and gave me a wink, showing that Aunt Hermione was here. I nodded slyly and walked towards the door to find Uncle Ron greeting her, quite enthusiastically. It seemed like at this rate, my Mission Romione wouldn't be needed. As she walked through the door, she stomped on them at shaking off the foot deep of snow outside and walked into the warm house. "Hermione, why didn't you take the Floo?" Uncle Ron asked. She stood staring at me, giving me a weird look for a few seconds before she found herself replying to her ex.

"Eerm what? Never mind, I just decided I hadn't Apparated for a while. And plus I was at mum's for a while. They're bringing Hugo and Rose later." Uncle Ron just nodded as he continued giving me a weird look before walking past me.

Aunt Hermione walked up to me and removed her festive scarf from around her neck as she asked me a question which I wasn't quite expecting.

"What do you think you're doing young lady?"

"What Aunt Hermione?" I replied with my best innocent voice, and the face to match. Her curios face visibly softened and she walked past me, stopping like Uncle Ron did and gave me a crooked smile. I swear I heard her mumble something along the lines of 'once a Potter always a Potter'. Guess my innocent face didn't work this time.

As I thought assertively of the number of odd looks I had just received, someone touched the edge of shoulder, and controlling my instant reflex, I didn't manage to hurt anyone in the stomach this time. At least it was a start, because I only flinched a bit – okay a lot. I really have to get used to the fact that Voldemort and any Death Eaters are not going to randomly turn up behind me and hold me hostage. Why? Because they're dead. A voice interrupted my train of very complicated thought processes. "Lily?" James a said behind me, looking utterly confused. "What?" I asked in a sisterly way which is also known as a very sarcastic tone. If I wasn't mean to my brothers, who else do I have? Before I was going to repay his oddness with a very witty remark, he replied by looking at me sideways and replying "What was that all about?" I was struggling to find any words in my very small-ish brain. I'm only twelve; I shouldn't know that many words any way! The words appeared in my mind as I repeated them quickly. "What? You mean me talking?" I said only to be interrupted by a very loud voice calling us all for lunch. As I walked away, I looked behind me and saw him giving me that look everyone else seemed to be confusing the hell out of me with. If only I had telepathy... Or veritaserum. Either way would work fine. Hmm, no! My priority right now was Romione, and that was my only priority. Maybe I could ask Rose, not Hugo only because the boy never shut his mouth, but also because he was the favourite child. Rose wasn't she was more of the rebel child- that's why I liked her so much! As I took my place at the over-extended table, I saw Scorpius looking at me every now and then. If only that boy would ever let go. As I finished my very filling lunch of sandwiches and a very Christmas themed soup, I went and sat by the fire turning on my observation skills behind pretending to read a book by some muggle author called Charlotte Bronte.

"Lils, are you okay?" Uncle Ron asked. "Why I am mighty fine Uncle Ron. Er, can I ask why you ask me that?" I said, questioning my sanity on display if my Uncle Ron asking me if I'm good. "I always knew you were special Lily..." He said with a massive grin from each side of the face. "Excuse me?" Was all I could reply with.

"To cut the story short Lils, you're reading a book that is upside down. I don't think Jane Eyre would be the same that way." A familiar voice of my Dad's rolled into my mind, letters reassembling the words he had just said. Why was life so much more confusing after you had eaten half the food of the Wizarding Worlds? Then I realised what was wrong in the first place. I rolled my eyes, turned into a living tomato and hid behind my book – this time it was the right way round. I heard Dad and Uncle Ron chuckling and as I put on a slight smile, I returned to the warm heart of the Burrow. I saw Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione glancing at each there when the other looked away. I looked at their little stare showdown and I 'aawed' in the cuteness of it all.

"You're a bit of a slow reader Lils, you've been on the same page for the past like what – an hour or so?" Esha said with a look of intrigue hanging onto her eyes. Al rolled his eyes and tugged her away to the kitchen. Why did I ever agree to let my best friend get with my brother? Wow, I cringe so much for Jai. I decided to take my little 'plan' a step further.

"Aunty Hermione?" I asked in the sweetest voice possible. She looked up at me from her non-existent sleep and spoke, "Yes Lily?" I whispered in her ear and she turned a very bright pink and tried her hardest to look away from Uncle Ron. "Really?" she asked me. I nodded and in my very surprise she went to talk to her husband (I refuse to say ex). He started what seemed a conversation that lasted forever and a day, until they started playing Wizard's chess. "This is way too barbaric to my liking, but it's nice once in a while you know?" I heard her say rather loudly.

I smiled, I genuinely smiled, because I enjoy seeing my family all happy, and even though they're far from normal – that's why I love them so much. Because everyone's different and they're not afraid to express it! Well except for Lucy, she's the shyest out of the lot for us. But even then, she's had her moment. Aunt Audrey always tries to get her to loosen up, but she still remains the exact copy of her father – the sensible, restricted and rule follower. Not to mention very proud of her work.

Uncle Ron smiled as his piece just said the words "Goodbye to you fair maiden," as he finished off the opposing queen. "Damnit! The thing you're better than me at has to be chess doesn't it!" She asked as she refused to give up her swollen pride. "Some people never change, eh Lils?" Uncle Ron said. It took me a while to mysteriously snap out of my trance, but I did in the end. "Erm what? Oh yeah, some people." I said sleepily.

Why does food, comfortable houses and fireplaces make just about the best Christmas ever? I ask myself that question every year. Yet the answer never seemed to be fazed. I just happened to doze off, that exact moment of 2:27pm in the afternoon. And found myself in a really deep sleep. I dreamt something I really wouldn't ever have imagined. I was running, but on all fours. Which is quite weird actually because I'm human. I was running and it seemed to be snowing, but that never diverted my attention; because I kept running. And when I finally stopped, I saw myself in a reflection in the water. The reflection wasn't old Lily Potter, it was something different... It was strangely, a wolf. The colour of my fur really intrigued me, it was gray. Not dark gray, but kind of like a stormy grey. Amazing similarity to Scorpius- no. Right Scorpius had nothing to do with this dream right? He wasn't there. I stared at the reflection for what felt like hours and hours but the sky wasn't changing. It stayed the same, frozen in the beauty of sunset. This freaked me out a bit, as

I do not fully understand why I was a wolf in a dream staring dramatically into the water at my reflection, (not in vanity... I think) in all my grey furred glory.

I don't understand whether it could be symbollic or not, does it mean something? Could it mean something good, or bad, or that I'm secretly an animagus? Highly doubt it, you have to train yourself to be one... Don't you?

I woke up a few seconds later and looked at the newly added muggle clock above the mantlepiece. It read 4:16pm. I was asleep for about 2 hours! That's the longest nap ever existed in my life. Which is a new record, I'll try beat it for every Christmas. All of the things in my mind were just swept away with one memory of that dream. It filled up every nook and cranny of my mind, and I did not however like it. It felt odd, like I was missing out on something, like I should be doing something at this exact moment of time. Like I should remember something. I would've said that I needed a Remembrall, but they don't actually tell you what you have forgotten, so to be completely fair, they are useless.

As I arose from the comfortable seat of the lounge, I felt like my legs had weights tied to them and I found myself almost instantaneously falling over. Never a good thing. I was however expecting to fall flat on my face, but as soon as I pushed my arms out to cover my fall – the weirdest thing ever happened. I was back on the chair waking up. And I remembered every bit of it. Did I just go back in time? Or was it a dream? A dream inside a dream? It probably was, but even if it were – it was so vivid! It felt so realistic. As I got up, my legs felt like weights, and instead of falling forward, I forced myself to fall back – onto the chair –AGAIN. Okay this was seriously freaking me out.

I decided to get up one last time, only to fall flat on my face this time; nothing stopping me. Just me, on the wooden floor, in front of the blazing fire, on my face. Great. I dragged myself against the force of gravity and supported myself with the great massive table in front of me. If only my legs didn't feel like they just died and went to heaven. Did someone just turn up the heat about 100 degrees, because I swear a minute ago it was not this warm. Mustering any energy left I crawled all the way to the staircase and sat myself down on the first step. Placing my tired head into my hands, I sighed... My legs were really hurting, my arms feeling like they were broken and I suddenly got a picture of what the Cruciatus curse felt like.

"Lily?" My head jerked up. Ow. I raised my eyebrows. "Did you just-?" James asked worriedly. "Crawl all the way here? Yeah." I replied in a exhausted voice. I swear to Merlin, if my body had even a bit of energy, I'd still collapse. I wonder how my body is holding up. "Why?" he asked, looking even more worried like he's about to carry me to St. Mungos. And that's when I started talking "Becau-" I couldn't even finish the sentence before I collapsed onto the bottom of the stairs.


	11. My Other Half

**_A/N: This was probably the most fun chapter to write. Anyway enjoy, and I'm sorry for updating really slowly.:)_**

_**My Other Half**_

Why did I of all people, always wake up in hospitals or out of a long sleep? I mean seriously it got really annoying, and after being a confined space really got to me after a few weeks. Honestly.

"She's waking up! Call the healer Harry!" Mum's voice excitedly shrieked as I opened my eyes to faces of joy and curiosity. As I used my arms as support to prop myself up – either I had gained a tonne while passed out or my arms had been jellified. I felt a grip helping me up and I saw James' smiling face as he helped me sit up.

"Hey Lil," He grinned broadly. All I remembered was being on the bottom of the stairs and everything was black. "Hey Jay," I replied, my voice coming out more like a mouse than intentional. Our short conversation was soon interrupted by a jolly looking medi-witch entered the room. I smiled and she came towards me with a clipboard and a quill in her hands.

"Hello Lily, I'm just going to do a few tests; is that okay?" She asked. "Sure," I replied as she suddenly reached for her wand and waved it about for a few minutes. I looked curiously and after about five minutes she looked at me very oddly and spoke up slowly as she swallowed as it seemed, dryly.

"If I could speak to you for a moment Mr and Mrs Potter - privately?" she asked still in a shock as she ushered them into the far corner of the room. Everyone turned their head with their faces creased with worry. I looked towards my parents as their eyes widened and my mother's hand reached her mouth in complete utter shock and surprise.

What was wrong with me?

They silenced and walked quickly over to my bed. "Lily dear, is there something you want to tell us?" my mum asked still confused and shell-shocked from the odd conversation between the medi-witch. I thought carefully, I still remembered the odd dreams and thought if I should tell them. I shook my head and looked weirdly at them. Mum and dad looked towards the witch as if they were dependent on her to tell me what on earth was wrong with me.

"Are you sure Lily? It's seems – oddly enough- you're changing." She asked and by the time I realised what that sounded like she had turned an odd shade of red.

"Not like that, according to my tests your molecular structure is – odd at the very least. And it's changing, almost morphing. Has anything strange happened in the past few days?" she replied looking at me very curiously, but also like there was something she was scared of.

I'm Lily Potter, I'm less likely to hurt a fly than an actually person. And any strange things other than the wolf dream, nothing really. Even after my absolutely ridiculous theory of me being a Seer after that little incident of the chair ad, and being an animagus? That just seemed impossible as it wasn't hereditary. And only very few people have ever become one, because you have to be seriously amazing in n magic and major powerful and – I could just go on why this theory is completely untrue.

I looked to my left at the small table beside the bed and drank some water. The witch spoke up again, this time after looking up and down from her clipboard and then to me again. As if she didn't honestly believe it. "Lily, it looks like you're an animagus."

_What?_

Did she just say I was an animagus? I almost instantaneously spat out my water and choked on the rest that had remained in my mouth. As I recovered from my coughing fit, I spoke up. "That's impossible! I can barely do any magic let alone become an animagus of all things!"

James looked at me like I was infected with Spattergroit; Albus looked curiously at me and Uncle George was looking at me with a grin on his face. I blinked a few times to realise that the witch had started talking. "Yes we are very confused too, but don't worry we will register you with the Ministry as soon as we see your animal form and not to mention we will try and understand how you've managed to become an animagus and also at such a young age." The witch spoke extremely fast, almost blurring the words into one giant one, she also looked looked partly relieved, as she had gotten the news past her; but I on the hand- was still in serious disbelief. I immediately argued back. "No, I can't be! Has this got anything got to do with this dream? It's not possible at all! _DAD WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME_?" I ranted on unaware of the looks I was receiving.

"Wait... What dream Lils?" mum replied and looking at dad while she finished the sentence.

"Oh Merlin, basically it was just a dream when you know I was running through a forest and then I saw my reflection in water and I was a wolf. Nothing really," I replied. Mum's eyes bulged out of her head and shook off her shock. "You didn't think to tell us this at all?" I rolled at my mum's worrying and my dad looking partially nauseous.

"Well, I would have. Except the fact I passed out like 10 minutes later." I said, refusing to bring up an argument. Mum just sighed and the witch spoke up yet again.

"Well Lily, has anyone in your family previously been an animagus?" she asked, looking at her clipboard constantly. "Well I don't know, but what does that have to with anything? I thought you couldn't pass it on?" I asked my eyes staring at the clipboard. She looked up at me and said "Generally no, you can't but in some –very, very rare – cases it can be passed down from genetics," she said, looking towards dad for an answer to her question.

I looked up at her, and decided to tell her about my dead legs after waking up. "Well, after I woke up from that dream. Something really weird happened. You see, I got up and my legs felt really heavy all of a sudden. And then I fell only to be in the chair again waking up. When I got up, I had the exact reaction again, I got up and I fell this time, only to land on the floor. I felt really weak and I couldn't get up. And then I felt really warm and-"my mass of speech was interrupted by the medi-witch "Sorry to interrupt, but that just proves your case even more Lily. Your legs were getting ready to change, and if your arms were extremely painful then they were too. Your body probably couldn't take the pain and you collapsed. That was probably the reason."

"But what I don't understand is, I thought you could change by will?" I asked, my curiosity breaking through the roof. She smiled and replied, "Sometimes it can be triggered by very strong emotions and feelings. So for instance if you were worried, or angry or very determined even, it could cause you to change." I nodded, suddenly understanding. I was so determined about Romione, which must have caused it. I wasn't exactly angry or upset by any means so that explains.

My dad answered her question, looking like he was about to drop to floor in surprise, "Yes, my dad was an unregistered animagus,"

"Well _that_ answers our question then!" she said happily, and walked out of the room. Suddenly I became the very special attention of the room.

"So does that mean you're a _wolf_?" Al asked, a smile turning up on his confused expression. I shrugged and propped my head in my hands. This was a lot of new to take in within half an hour. Of all things, this was by far the strangest. I was just waiting for the rest of the Weasley's to jump out of thin air and shout 'gotcha sucker!', but they didn't. And when I spotted my mum and dad leaving, I quickly said "Mum, Dad, Al, James – yes even you Uncle George, are not to mention any of this to anyone. And I know it's publicly listed on the Ministry records, but could you change that? I really don't want people to know. Yet –anyways," They all nodded and for once, they actually looked serious.

"I'll talk to the Minister tomorrow, don't worry Lils, words won't get out." I smiled thankfully and they all left except for James who stayed by the chair next to my bed. I looked at him gratefully, for not leaving me alone.

James' face suddenly turned seriously sad and he spoke in a very quiet manner. "I'm such a bad brother." I gave him a really stern look and then one of disbelief. "No James, don't say that!" he instantly argued back. "I am though; I saw you get hurt on so many countless occasions and didn't do anything!" He ranted on. I felt really bad now, for letting my brother feel all guilty. My heart sunk to my stomach as I went to hug him, and replied to his untrue statement. "It wasn't your faul-" all of a sudden my speech was cut off by a weird tingling sensation around my body, it hurt slightly but I suddenly leaped off the bed and looked around me to look down and see paws. Guess I was a wolf then.

James' face looked so scared I would have killed to get a picture of it. I looked at the polished floors to see my reflection as the same wolf in my dream. I leaped to the other side of the bed to face James, and held out my paw. He touched it, but within a millisecond he backed away.

"Lily?" He asked, confused and slightly scared.

I rolled my eyes as I would have in my human form and nodded. He saw the typical 'eye-roll' and gave a giant grin. I was quite a small wolf; I reached up to James' mid thigh from paw to shoulder. I gave him a smile and as I felt that weird sensation again, I turned back human. As I found myself on the floor, James helped me up and we started laughing – hysterically.

After we had calmed down, I gave him a grin and said "Your face when I became a wolf," he looked slightly embarrassed and retorted "Your face when you were changing." His grin soon rivalled mine and at the same time we replied "Fine, we're even."

He looked at me then slowly whispered, "That was so awesome though – _wow_, my sisters a wolf. Well half at least. And you can tell it's you, your eyes are exactly the same." I lit up at that last comment, at least people won't be that feared when I randomly transform and then leap across the room.

"Yeah, but why are you whispering?" I asked in a normal tone.

"Well I thought you didn't want anyone to know," he replied, his tone increasing in volume.

"Yeah, good boy." I smiled while reaching up to pat him on the head.

"I think that applies more to _you_ than me Lils," He gave me a mischievous grin that would give Uncle George a run for his money. That smart remark earned him a slap on the arm. We started laughing again; the muggles were right you know? Laughter is contagious. Unaware the door had opened and the rest of my family came in, except dad - and started looking at us suspiciously behind their various sandwiches.

"What happened?" mum said, alarmed worried that someone had set a spell on them so that they wouldn't stop laughing.

"Nothing mum, just some _confessions_." James said while giving me knowing wolf, I winked back catching the attention on mum.

"You better tell me the truth James Sirius-". She replied her tone rising along with her infamous temper.

"I promise mum, nothing happened, I just told Lily a joke," James replied, his lies coming out as smooth as silk.

"Oh _yeah?_ Which joke James?" Al asked even more in suspicion than mum.

"The one about the Hippogriff," Jams said smiling, as if remembering the joke itself. Mum and Al gave him a glare and looked at me biting my lip to hold in my much needed laughter. Dad walked in, guiltily scoffing his sandwich and looked at us. He swallowed and said "What happened?"

This time I couldn't contain my laughter. Oh no, that tingling feeling again. Which emotion don't I change into a wolf at? There was happy, sad, guilty, determined, I bet next it would be hungry. Which I was at that very moment. At least I can learn to control it.

_Hopefully_.

James looked at my face and looked worried as he backed away to the wall with the rest of my family. They asked several alarmed questions to James but he didn't say anything. Everything was happening so quick I didn't even realise.

"Move out of the way!" I blurted out quickly as I transformed into my other half. I leaped off the bed (yet again) and looked up and gave a wolfish smile to my family.


	12. OCD, Barking & Blown Up Kitchens

A/N: I'm so sorry for the extremely late update, and this is the shortest chapter in the whole story, and yes I'm not really proud of it either- just think of it as a filler. Anyway, hope you enjoy, I won't update until September because I'm going abroad until late August, but I'll try. Read and review please!:)

Chapter 12: OCD, Barking & Blown Up Kitchens

At that moment the look on my family's face was priceless.  
"I told you to stand back." James smirk etched onto his knowing face. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

Al was the first to confront me in my 'other' form. He walked towards me hesitantly; almost scared. Albus Severus Potter?

Scared?

Of his baby sister?

The actual thought of it made me laugh - well more like bark.

Albus' face was worse than James' at my sudden outburst of wolfish barks/laughs.  
"Lily?" He asked, reaching for the top of my head, as if to stroke me. Wolf or not, I was his sister. You do not stroke your sister - it's just weird.

This time I couldn't resist the urge to roll my eyes. Even with plain black eyes, my dad was the only one that noticed my sudden action and grinned. His words made me bark/laugh again.  
"Yes Al, it's Lily alright."  
Everyone stared at my sudden outburst.

The next few days went normal - well according to the Potters anyway. James had managed to scorch half the garden with his experiment - that no one knew of, and didn't really want to know either. Esha managed to levitate Jai out of bed, leaving a largish bruise on his left arm- only when he didn't comply and wake up. And New Years was fast approaching.

And to be frank, I dreaded it. You see, New Years in our house usually involved; injuries, very drunk parents, stupid siblings and cousins trying to get drunk, embarrassing stories, childhood pictures that you swore that you burned - and not to mention the mental breakdowns that my mum has saying that there's not enough food. There is, but Dad gets her too drunk to realize it.

And the worst part is, the morning after. When James wakes up complaining of a terrible headache, Mum goes to see what's wrong and usually trips over, Dad goes to see what happens and then trips over Mum- not noticing her. And who has to tend to them all day while they're in bed? Me and Al. Well I have to drag Al to help me, otherwise I threaten to tell his friends about Mr. Spiderman, who he can't sleep without.

And I know it seems repetitive, but that is exactly what happens year after year since I could remember. And soon enough Al will be joining James, so it's all left to me.

At least I have Esha. And Jai, but he really doesn't count because he'll end up joining James anyway. Well, we'll see.

"LILY! Have you cleaned your room yet?" Mum shouted from the kitchen.  
"Yes." I replied, looking around my messy room. And I would magically clean it, but I'm not of age to use magic yet so... Maybe I could convince Dad to do it.

"DAD!" I screamed walking down the stairs. Jai and Esha looked curiously at me while I trekked down the over-sized staircase from the corridor upstairs.

I saw dad look well alert while he practically ran out of the room like I had just been kidnapped. He abruptly stopped when he saw me at the bottom of the stairs with my puppy dog eyes. He shuffled nervously while I asked him my small favour.  
"Dad, will you do me a favour?" I asked, looking at him straight in the eye. He twitched nervously.

You see, every time I make those eyes at him, he thinks basically I'm asking for something which will be a death wish.

From my mum.

I personally don't think it's a death wish. I mean, nothing is wrong with asking to make some brownies with me in the kitchen, like I asked last time. Regardless if I exploded the oven, Mum still shouldn't have ranted at me and my Dad. I mean it was just an oven- and three quarters of the kitchen. This was before I started Hogwarts and my Dad said we should spend more time together before we went away. It just went a bit- wrong, at the least.

My dad's question suddenly broke my thoughts.

"Will this favour get me in trouble with your mum?" he asked, almost suspiciously.  
"Only if you don't tell her," I replied, knowing that nothing could go wrong with cleaning my room.  
"What is it?" he asked, sighing in defeat.  
"Will you magically clean my room?" I asked in a voice that reminded me of my five year old self.  
"Lily-" he sighed, knowing that he should be the good parent and tell me to clean it without magic.  
"I know, I know-" I replied, trying to defend my case, well until I was interrupted.  
I turned around; shoulders slumped, and started to trudge towards the stairs. I'M NOT MEANT TO CLEAN MY ROOM.

I'm 11. Well I don't even know why my age is affected by this, I just thought because I'm the youngest, I should be let off a tad easier.

Well Dobby was on his little holiday with his house elf friends, so he couldn't so it. Yes, yes I know 'wait, Dobby died before you were born!' Well my dad named our new house elf after him; the house elf was absolutely honoured and kept saying how he didn't deserve the name.

"Fine." he replied, full accepting defeat by his youngest and only daughter.  
"What? Really? " I asked genuinely surprised.  
For a guy that had camped for like three quarters of a year, fought off a hundred Dementors at once, and faced the Dark Lord numerous times, he gave in pretty easily.

That's pretty nifty. Not that I plan to become the next Voldie or anything, t just seems rather useful at times. Now would be a great example.

My dad just nodded and followed me upstairs. When we reached my room, mine and my dad's face just dropped a mile to the floor and underground. It was spotless, and from behind the bathroom door came out a humming Esha. She continued walking towards the cupboard, opened it and put some more neatly folded clothes onto the pile.

It was spotless. My room I mean, there was not a speck of dust anywhere. After a few seconds, my mouth decided to open and a few words came out. "Esha? Did you do this?"

What really confused me was that Esha was staying in the guest room, and it was never this clean.

That was actually a false statement was I never had actually been in there while Esha was in there. She looked at me confusedly for a moment then nodded. "Lily, you have been living in the same dorm as me for the past four months you do realise? You would've noticed I have OCD?" she grinned. Dad returned to his normal composure and left while saying, "I guess my job is done then..." almost like he was questioning himself.

"What? You have OCD?" I asked, more confused to the fact I had never noticed this before. Well then I noticed I'm probably the most oblivious people on earth- well next to Al and James.

"I would prefer if you didn't call it that, it be more comfortable if you called me a clean freak." She said, while opening the cupboard and putting a pile of neatly folded clothes on top of the pile. I looked at her curiously.

"Wouldn't that be more offensive?" I asked, wondering how my best friends mind worked. She shook her head and skipped out of the door way. I stood there, not knowing what to do and suddenly Jai appeared in front of me.

"Let's get this plan working then." He winked and I grinned. While he went over the plan details, I reminded myself who was coming to this New Year's party, and then I noticed a huge gazebo sat in my back garden. It was beautiful, the setting sun (it was only four...) hit the blue colour and the snowflakes speckled the top of it like jewels.

When Jai had finished the plan, I started telling him the list of people crowding our house that night; well the ones I remembered. "...So we have the Scamander's, your family, the Weasley clan, the Finnegan's, the Wood's-"I grinned at Jai as he looked nervous, then I continued the list "-the Patil's, the Thomas', the Malfoy's-" this time it was Jai that grinned at me, I glared back "- and I don't remember anymore, but there are quite a few. Dad's got some Auror's and half the Ministry coming in so it might be a bit hard."

Time for this plan to start.


End file.
